Scarlet ScapeGrace
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Jane is out of the Hospital, but is he ready? And what will he do when Rhonda Watson sets him up into going on trial? Will she be successful in her second shot at his life? Find out by reading inside. Sequel to Fire In The Night Sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist and never will :(**

**Hey guys this is the sequel to (Fire In The Night Sky) so do enjoy and remember my policy. R, R, and R.**

The Mentalist

Scarlet Scapegrace

January 1, Monday, 8:45 am,

CBI consultant Patrick Jane walks into the department his gait is slow and cautious as he makes his way to agent Hightower's office Lisbon helps Jane seat himself in a chair that is Facing Madeline's desk.

"How are you feeling Mister Jane?" Hightower asks,

"Oh a little rusty here and there,why are we here Lisbon?" Jane asks now starring in Lisbon's direction,

"We're terminating you're occupation at the CBI." Hightower explains,

"Why just because I got toasted I don't understand." Jane questioned while hiding a deadly truth,

"I read you're medical chart and despite the fact that you shouldn't even be out of the hospital there is another reason, would you care to take a look Mister Jane." Hightower asks as if she is handing Jane his medical chart,

Jane reaches infront of him to retrieve it but finds nothing,

"That Jane is my other reason for having you fired." She explained,

"You set me up Lisbon?" Jane asked looking at her sadly,

"It's not that we're against you Jane but you're blind Lisbon and I both knew you would deny being blind so I came up with a way to prove it and I just did." She continued,

"So you're letting me go? That's it just like that? Sorry you're blind we no longer have any use for you have a great day." Jane asked hurtfully,

"Not quite Mister Jane." Hightower corrected,

"What you want me to fill out the paper work how am I supposed to do that I'm blind." Jane reminded,

"We don't need you to fill out any paperwork mister Jane we're going on trial for misconduct." Hightower explained,

"Why I didn't even do anything this time?" Jane asked puzzled,

"No but dear sweet Rhonda Watson has taken us to court for arresting and framing her." Lisbon replied trying desperately to control her language,

"You're kidding right?" Jane asked again with a false smile on his face as he turned from Lisbon to Hightower,

"I'm afraid not and we need you to testify in our defense." Hightower reassured,

"Well I don't really have a choice I was given a subpoena that's how I knew something was up." Jane confessed,

"When did you get a subpoena?" Hightower asked,

"Yesterday while I was still in the hospital it's in my Jacket pocket I think." Jane replied as he put his hand in his Jacket pocket he then withdrew a folded piece of paper that was motioned in Lisbon's direction,

"Jane I'm going to ask you something and I want an answer that isn't answered by you're egotistical arrogance and pride." Lisbon began,

"Agent Lisbon." Hightower warned,

"Excuse my language Hightower." Lisbon said asking for forgiveness,

"What is it you want to know Lisbon?" Jane asked,

"Are you up to a trail health wise?" She asked as any concerned boss would, for a moment Jane was hesitant, but then he raised his head and looked at Lisbon with sorrow filled eyes.

"No...I'm not." Jane answered truthfully,

"But there is nothing you can say or do, that would stop me from appearing at that trial." He said firmly,

"You realize I could get the the site councilor to give us an evaluation and that would keep you from testifying." Hightower asked,

"Yes I am but if I don't testify then Rhonda will walk and she'll try and kill me again and this time I won't be so lucky." Jane said quietly seasoning every word with a hint of emotion,

"I see you're point but if anything happens to you it will be your own fault." Hightower said trying to imbed the importance of his own health,

"I understand." He said softly,

"I hope so Jane." Hightower finished,

**Hi sorry I made you wait so long for the sequel then made it a short first chapter :D But still hope you liked it.**


	2. Court

Scarlet Scapegrace

Chapter 2,

Court,

9:45 am that same day we see Jane and Lisbon in the private office they are waiting to find out who their defense attorney is.

"I say it's a lady." Jane began,

"What?" Lisbon asked puzzled by the consultant's outbreak,

"I say it's a female...the defense attorney." Jane said explaining what he meant,

"What even makes you say that?" Lisbon demanded,

"Well for one, some women can appear all petite and fragile when they step into the courtroom but then surprise the jury by brining forth the firecracker side of them while still showing the right amount of compassion for their clients, and two, all the male lawyers I know, know me and they won't take my case." Jane reasoned,

"I agree with you're first reason and you're second reason is your own fault they won't tolerate you because they don't have to but I have to because I'm you're boss so you behave in the court today or there's going to be someone else who isn't going to help you ever again." Lisbon reasoned,

Just then the door swung open and a charming voice echoed in the small room,

"Hello I'm Caret Cawfeild attorney at law and I will be representing you. Caret began politely as she extended her hand in Lisbon's direction,

"You're a professional lawyer who hasn't lost a case yet, you work with the CIA to put criminals behind bars, you're friends with Frank Sinatra, Fredrick MacDulligan, and Victor Handler, but you have a small romantic relationship with Frank Sinatra, you're not that confident yet to ask him on a date. You really should because he won't say no, and you have a thing for the vanilla scented perfumes, the one you're wearing now is a birthday present form Frank, I personally like the scent it's very feminine...how come you don't wear perfume like that Lisbon it would do you good to relax and calm down from you're hyped up tense smells." Jane diagnosed aswell as teasing,

"Nice to meet you I'm agent Teresa Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane. Lisbon replied as she took the invitation and shook Caret's hand,

"Is you're friend metalizing me Teresa? Well Mister Jane I thank you for you're diagnosis I take it as somewhat of a complement because what you said is the exact truth you have a gift of metallization." Caret replied as she directed her hand towards Jane to greet him,

"Is there something the matter mister Jane?" Caret asked,

"No why do you ask?" Jane questioned,

"I offer to shake hands with my client and he refuses." Caret replied,

"I'm sorry I didn't know you offered I can't see." Jane replied softly as he extended his hand to greet her,

"Forgive me I haven't exactly had time to browse through you're medical records but I understand the Plaintiff Rhonda Watson has accused you of misconduct and framing her for allegedly trying to kill you Mister Jane I have you're medical evidence here and you're file you have quite a record for setting people up that might not work in you're favour but I believe in you're innocence and I'm going to do everything in my power to prove it." Caret vowed as she considered the paperwork she was holding,

"Well Lisbon always said I was a handful." Jane agreed,

"I assure you Mister Jane that is nothing to pleasure in because if this trial doesn't go our way you might be found by agent Lisbon dead and you would be the talk of the crime scene and there would be nothing she could do to bring you're killer to justice." Caret directed the importance straight at Jane and his arrogance,

"Well if there's nothing else I believe the trial is getting under way shall we continue into the courtroom?" Caret offered as she opened the door so Lisbon could lead the blind consultant out of the private room,

10:00,

"All arise case of Rhonda Watson versus Californian Bureau of investigation and Patrick Jane as the honorable judge Chris Whitaker is presiding." The secretary announced as everyone in the room stood up in respect and just then the judge and the Plaintiff and Defendant stepped into the room and over to their specified tables.

The Lawyer who was representing Rhonda Watson was a young man, wearing a cheap suit, his hair was slicked back with some kind of hair gel, it was evident he used a lot of it, because when he threw his head around once, his hair didn't even move. He had the countenance of a sneaky person, and his whole body language was the one of someone who found pleasure in someone else's misfortune. This was easily readable in the way he looked at Caret Cawfeild, as if she was stupid to even have walked into the courtroom, but this junior lawyer was about to find out just how good she was, when the judge was seated the rest of the courtroom did so only the lawyers remained standing up.

"Alright let's get this Trial under way with the description of this case Caret, James would you care to explain the charges and the claims...James you may start with you're client I want to know why we're here." Chris directed,

"My Client Rhonda Watson claims she was set up she says the charges against her are false she says the Californian Bureau of Investigation has created accusations that are not true they claim she held them at gun point and refused them entrance into a burning build where their senior detective and consultant were trapped they claim she had kidnapped them and attempted to kill them...that's all you're honor." James finished,

"My client the CBI claims that they are being framed by the accused Rhonda Watson who is trying to prove her innocence and I have several statements that claim the accusation against the accused is true and that she did indeed try to take the life of Agent Teresa Lisbon and Consultant Patrick Jane My client also states that he was injected with a hallucinogenic drug to ensure he didn't make it out of the building alive...That's all you're honor to begin with." Caret finished,

"I see this court will now call the first witness to the stand to give a testimony James you may call the first Witness." Chris informed,

"I call agent Madeline Hightower to the stand." James began as Hightower rose from her seat and walked to the stand,

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asked,

"I do." She replied,

"Right you're the boss at the CBI are you not?" James asked,

"Yes I am." She answered,

"Would you say you are a good judge in character miss Hightower?" He continued,

"Yes I guess I would say that." She answered,

"Would you please describe to the court what type of a man you think the defendant is please?" James asked,

"Yes I would I say Mister Jane is an arrogant man, who thinks his right all the time, and he will go to all lengths to prove it, he has emotional mood swings, one minute he can be the calmest person on earth, and then he can turn into a man ready to do what has to be done." She answered,

"And what causes him to have these mood swings would you say?" He asked again,

"These mood swings are caused by a case we have him assigned to." She replied,

"And what case is this?" He asked still probing further,

"The case involves a brutal serial killer who calls himself Red John." She replied,

"And at anytime has he ever threatened to kill this Red John when he finds him?" He asked,

"Yes he has one numerous occasions, he has told me and his commanding officer Teresa Lisbon, that when he catches Red John he would cut him up and watch him bleed." She answered,

"Thank you no further questions." James answers as he returns to his desk and Caret rose to question the witness,

"We have already established that my client has a personality all of his own but at anytime did he give you a reason why he wanted to kill this man Red John" Caret asked,

"Yes he has he told me and I quote that he slandered Red John in the media when his former career path was that of a psychic and after that he came home to find a note on his door from this serial killer Red John that let him know he killed his wife and child Angela Jane and Charlotte Anne Jane to make him sorry for what he had done." She explained,

I have a copy of the letter here with me now I will read it allowed to show you what it is that was said." Caret continued,

It states,

Dear Mister Jane I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money- grubbing fraud. If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't have to open the door to see what I have done to you're lovely wife and child.

Would you say that was reason to threaten this killer Red John?" Caret asked,

"Objection! you're honor this is irrelevant we have already established the fact that the defendant is capable of murder." James objected,

"Sustained move on from this line of questioning the fact that his capable of murder has already been established." Chris addressed,

"Yes you're honor would you say the defendant is committed to what he does?" Caret asked,

"Yes I would say he is very committed to his job and he will go to long lengths and measures to prove someone's guilt or innocence and when he says someone is guilty they are guilty and when he says someone is innocent then they are innocent he has never been wrong yet." She explained,

"Would you agree with him if he accused someone close to you of murder like you're husband let's say?" Caret asked trying to establish his reliability,

"Yes I would and I would place him under surveillance until sufficient evidence was found to convict him of the crime." She replied,

"Thank you I have no further question at the moment." Caret replied,

"You may step down from the stand Mrs. Hightower." The judge said,

"James you may now call you're next witness." Chris announced,


	3. Objection!

**Disclaimer: Nothing, Nada.**

**Hey so sorry it has taken me so long to put the next chapter up, I know what you must have gone through because I a still waiting for a writer to finish their story. :|**

Scarlet Scapegrace

Chapter 3,

Objection!,

"I call Kimball Cho to the stand." James began, as Cho got up from his chair and walked over to the stand beside the judge,

"You are Agent Kimball Cho are you not?" James asked, knowing the answer already,

"Yes I am." Came the deadpanned reply, from the Asian man,

"Agent Cho would you say the defendant is a reliable witness?" The lawyer asked,

"That depends on how you look at it." He replied flatly,

"You're honor would you please direct the witness to answer with either yes or no." The lawyer asked,

"Agent Cho you have been warned." The judge said firmly full of authority,

"Yes you're honor." Cho replied,

"Would you care to explain to the court what you meant by it depends on the way you look at it." James continued,

"Well he has never lied about who was the killer and he has always been right when we have charged someone for the crime but has he lied to us to catch the killer yes he has." Cho continued still emotionless,

"Would you care to give the court an example of what you just described?"

"It was a while ago almost shortly after Mister Jane joined the CBI as a consultant agent Teresa Lisbon sent him to the psychiatrist under the impression that Jane was an insomniac but it turned out that he stayed up the whole night to forge evidence to prove that the psychiatrist he went to was infact a killer who killed a man because he threatened to destroy his business for money at the time a women was traveling with the victim and so he killed her too to draw attention away from himself and to pin the blame on the serial killer Red John." Cho explained,

"So you're saying the defendant lied about his health condition just so he would be sent to a psychiatrist to prove he was the killer." James pried further,

"Well the fact remains that Jane is an insomniac and he takes medication to sleep but yes it was a set up." Cho replied,

"So would you still say that the defendant is a reliable witness?" He asked again,

"Yes I would." He replied despite what he had just said,

"So after he lied to you and the team you still say he is a reliable witness?" He asked again,

Yes I would."

"But the fact remains that he lied why would you continue to say he is a reliable witness?" James hounded,

"Objection! You're honor the plaintiff is badgering the witness." Caret objected,

"Sustained James you must reframe from this line of questioning." The judge warned,

"Yes you're honor no further questions." James replied,

"I now open this court to a cross examination Caret you may now ask the first question about the unraveling of the events that lead to this trial." The judge announced, as Caret rose from her desk to interrogate the witness,

"Agent Cho at this point I am about to establish the truth behind the accusation you have made against the plaintiff Rhonda Watson I have no interest in proving my client is an unreliable witness now tell us what evidence you found that proves Rhonda did indeed try to kill my client?" Caret asked,

"It was late in the afternoon when agent Grace Van Pelt had obtained a search warrant to search the house of miss Watson we were granted the search warrant we notified Agent Lisbon but she chose to remain behind with Jane and while we were searching the house we found evidence that pointed towards that fact that Rhonda was indeed obsessed with a past criminal that had tried to kill Jane at some point and she was also obsessed with Jane himself.

We also found pictures of both Jane and Sheryl Winger and a further search of the house turned up a diary of the Plaintiff which revealed to us plans that she had written down to rid herself of the I quote the 'decomposing little maggot'." Cho finished,

"I have at this moment you're honor the diary we are regarding to and I will read several of the plots she had written from several different pages." Caret said, directing her attention to the intent listeners of the jury she retrieved the book from her desk and flipped through it trying to find a desired entry in an instant she found the right one.

"In this entry the plaintiff states that she had desired to capture the consultant bringing him to an abandoned house where he would strip him of his clothing and beat him to death.

And in this entry she states she was going to poison him and then show up later to watch him die slowly.

And in this entry she states she was going to render my client helpless with restraints while she removed his clothing and cut him in vital places that would course large blood loss and severe pain and that's enough entries that point to the fact that she too was capable of murder and that she did infact try to take his life." Caret reasoned,

"Objection! You're honor this doesn't point to the fact that she is capable of murder let alone attempted to take the lives of these law enforcement officers." James objected,

"Objection! You're honor if this is regarded as not enough proof then we are advised to disregard what the Plaintiff said about my client being capable of murder." Caret said, making the two accusations equal in the eyes of the judge and jury,

"You have a point there Caret the two statements will be classified equal and the jury is advised to see these two individual as being capable of murder." The judge said firmly, seeing what Caret was driving at and James sat back down from his objection and Caret smiled at her achievement.

"And after that agent Cho what lead to the events of you witnessing the activity of the Plaintiff?" Caret asked, continuing her line of questioning,

"And after we found this information naturally we phoned in to let our boss know what we found and agent Van Pelt called her to let Agent Lisbon know after Van Pelt hung up she told me she was concerned about what she heard over the phone and it was then that I realized the woman who kept stopping by at the CBI was infact the woman who had threatened to kill Jane so we then returned to headquarters as fast as possible." Cho answered, still showing absolutely no sign of emotion in his naturally squinted eyes,

"And how did you know this woman who stopped by was Rhonda Holden the woman who had threatened to kill Jane?" Caret asked, as she tried to store the information that was necessary about the case,

"Because we found fake ID where Rhonda Watson had called herself Harriet Holden she lied about witnessing a previous case we were investigating that involved a car striking the defendant Patrick Jane we realized later that it was a carefully elaborated plan to get herself invited into the CBI so she could get an insight on the terrain she would be working with." Cho added,

"We now will be revealing exhibit B into the case the Plaintiff's false identification that reveals she did indeed call herself Harriet Holden so the story we are hearing so far is adequate to what agent Cho is telling us." Caret emphasized, so that those words would be taken into consideration by the jury,

"And after that what happened?" She continued,

"After we returned to the CBI we found only Jane's cane and agent Lisbon's gun and cell phone we then assumed that they had already been taken by the Plaintiff Rhonda Watson." He continued,

"And what did you do then after you found them missing?" She asked, adding information to that, that she already was configuring,

"After that Van Pelt remembered some information that might be useful in finding the missing consultant and agent she went on the internet to look for a house called Devon hedges it was a mansion like building that was owned by the late Sarah Watson the house was said to have gone up for auction so finding the place was easy after we located it we naturally headed there as soon as possible on the way there Van Pelt received a phone call from Jane it was a short call before he hung up I have no idea what was said I was busy concentrating on driving.

But when we arrived at the house we saw it in flames and we were kept from the building because the Plaintiff was holding a gun on us she told us that we wouldn't get halfway to the house before she cut us down so naturally we took cover.

And just then agent Lisbon came running out of the burning building her hands were handcuffed behind her back she ran over to the Plaintiff and knocked the gun out of her hand we then ran up to her and handcuffed her by that time the house was nearly totally engulfed in fire but at one point I ran into the building to look for Jane.

It was smoky inside so I barely saw anything I called out for him and I was answered by a cry for help he was behind a locked door so I kicked it in and entered the room to see boards from the roof had fallen on him and his clothes were partially on fire I took off my jacket and smothered the flame I then looked around the room to find some thing I could wrap the wounded man in to take him out of the building.

The rug on the floor was the only thing that didn't catch on fire so I wrapped him in it and slung him over my shoulder I then attempted to exit the building but the way was blocked when more boards from the roof fell in the way I then kicked another door in and found that it had not yet been touched by the fire so I threw a chair out the window shattering the glass and ran out on the exit my sleeve caught on fire and I suffered mild burns.

As I began to run towards my team the building collapsed behind me letting me know I had made it out just in time instead of being fried to a cinder." Cho explained, as he showed the first sign of emotion he had showed during the whole trial it was almost eerie as he showed so much emotion at one time,

"This evidence that is now presented before us is conclusive with the evidence we have in the form of photographs and statements from an evidence crew they found traces of rocket fuel around the outskirts of what used to be a mansion like building and it has some indication that the story we have been told by Rhonda Watson doesn't tie in with our visible evidence." Caret said, with a hint of implication that Rhonda was lying,

"Objection! You're honor the defendant is calling the Plaintiff a liar without actual proof." James chimed in,

"Sustained the defendant is warned to stray from this kind of implication without physical proof the jury is advised to take no notice of the implication that was made it will be stricken from the record." The judge ordered, with a wave of his hand,

"Yes you're honor I have no further question at the moment." Caret acknowledged, as she walked back to her desk and sat down Cho was dismissed from the stand and was allowed to return to his seat behind the defendants desk.

**Hey i hope you liked it, between BBC Robin Hood and this, I have strayed more to Robin Hood, but will try and maintain my posts for this. R, R, and R**


	4. No One Likes Rocking Boats

Scarlet Scapegrace,

Chapter 4,

No One Likes Rocking Boats,

**Disclaimer:****Own ****nothing.**

**Hey ****sorry ****it ****took ****me ****so ****long ****to ****upload, ****:-O ****Because ****I ****know ****what ****it ****feels ****like ****to ****wait ****forever ****for ****a ****story ****to ****be ****finished, ****well ****here ****is ****the ****next ****chapter, ****enjoy!**

During Cho's interrogation Jane had felt the pain of his burns as the painkiller he had taken before the trial began to wear off after a few more minutes his head began to rock about like a boat being playfully tossed around by a child that found it amusing to play with toy ships while he was supposed to be bathing.

As he listened to Cho who was pleading his case his ears began to slur the words that came from the agents mouth as if he was losing his grip with reality as he began to sway softly from side to side like a daffodil gently swaying in the warm breeze Lisbon put a concerned hand on his shoulder he attempted to look hazily in her direction as he fought the forces of passing out.

"Jane are you okay?" She asked quietly, clearly showing concern in her voice,

"My head feels like its swimming well actually more like it's drowning instead of swimming you have a pain killer?" Jane asked, using a pain stricken tone to try and get what he purely desired,

"You were doped up on Pain killers this morning weren't you?" Lisbon asked, using a quiet tone that clearly held frustration as she took an aluminum foiled packet that held nearly a dozen pills from her pocket she popped two out and gave them to a giddy consultant that could barely hold his hand out straight to retrieve them it shook with even the slightest movement.

Jane had ignored what Lisbon had said intentionally because he had no desire to argue with her not here and not in his present condition "_the __circumstances __couldn__'__t __be __more __inappropriate__" _he thought to himself because he enjoyed teasing her he found enjoyment in it no matter how much he did so he then heard Lisbon half fill a cup with water and place it in his shaky hand he placed the pills in his mouth and took a mouthful of the water to swallow them down.

It was not uncommon for him to take medication because he needed it quiet often to allow him to sleep at night.

He now had his left forearm leaning against the desk as he held his abdominal area with the other almost as if he was trying to comfort the pain he was feeling he countenance was heavy and drawn out as he surrendered the thought of hiding the pain he felt Jane almost didn't notice Lisbon's hand that began to caress his shoulder gently.

He felt as if he could regurgitate what he had just managed to force down as he leaned he head just under the height of the desk his mouth was open as if he was waiting for the inevitable to take place he was sick to the stomach and Lisbon noticed cold and clammy to the touch.

"_Damn-__it __why __doesn__'__t __he __ever __listen __to __a __single __thing __I __say!__" _Lisbon muttered, to herself as she continued to comfort a now very nauseated consultant,

Jane's eye's were red and drawn as he tried to focus on what it was Cho was saying but his concentration faded further as the voice he heard turned into a mumbled fuzzy haze of jumbled words.

The agents Van Pelt, and Rigsby who were sitting behind Jane noticed his sudden turn in health and Van Pelt leaned over to Lisbon and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong with Jane?" She asked,

"He ran out of pain killers that's what happened if this trial doesn't adjourn anytime soon we are going to have one useless witness on our hands." She replied, trying to make Jane feel as helpless as possible,

"I'm fine as soon as these painkillers take effect I'll be just fine." Jane repeated, as he turned his head slightly to engage in conversation with the agents behind him the way he spoke was as if trying to convince himself, he was fine but he was making a poor attempt on it.

Eventually after Cho neared the end of his time at the stand Jane gradually returned to the position he had before he began to feel nauseated he heard James call his next witness to the stand.

"I call agent Grace Van Pelt to the stand" Came a hallowing summons from the Plaintiffs desk, As a redheaded woman rose from her position behind Jane and proceeded to the stand she was sworn in and the questions began,

"As the previous witness states was it true that you became worried about you're verbal conversation with you're boss Teresa Lisbon?" James asked,

"Yes that's correct." She replied,

"Might I ask what it was that made you concerned?" James continued,

"When I was talking I heard the faint voice of a woman telling her to hang up the phone and then I heard a faint mechanical click like someone was cocking a gun and then as if she followed the advice she hung up the phone which I thought was a little strange if there was nothing going on, on their side." Van Pelt finished,

"But are you absolutely certain that it was indeed a sound coming from their side of the conversation or was it indeed a sound that was coming from you're side." He asked trying to spread doubt,

"There was nothing being examined in the house at the time and I heard no one talking so I assumed it was on their side." She answered, beginning to question if she heard correctly,

"So you simply assumed that it was someone in the CBI without thinking that it could have been from another person in the building with you?" James asked, knowing he was spreading doubt in the eyes of the jury,

"No I didn't stop to consider the possibilities it might have been someone from the police unit." She continued,

"So would you swear to it being from you're bosses side of the conversation?" James asked,

"No I wouldn't swear to it." She replied,

"So you wouldn't swear to it being from her side of the conversation because it was infact from you're side." He pushed,

"I don't know whose side of the conversation it was from but the voice sounded like the Plaintiff Rhonda Watson." Van Pelt added, trying to save herself from James attack,

"The reason you can't swear to it is because it was indeed from you're side of the conversation if it even took place at all isn't it." James said, attacking her from all angles,

"Objection! You're honor the Plaintiff has no evidence that points to the witness lying on the stand." Caret defended,

"Sustained councilor you are advised not to try and prove anything without physical evidence." The judge warned as Caret seated herself again

"I allow the Defendant to cross examine the witness...now you claim that you received a phone call from the victim so to speak is that correct?" James asked,

"Yes that's corrected." Van Pelt said, feeling calmer then she had a minute ago from his unrelenting questions,

"What is it he said to you...I ask this because it has already been established that you were on you're way to the home of the late Sarah Watson at the time of the call." Caret asked, trying to keep her facts inline,

"When he called the first thing I asked was are you okay and where are you. He told me that he had been injected with a large quantity of a hallucinogenic drug and that he didn't have much time to talk so he asked me if he knew he was being held a Sarah Watsons house. I told him I did and that we were on our way there he then told me to call a fire engine because Rhonda was burning the house down he also told me that he had to go because he couldn't think anymore after that the phone went dead." Van Pelt replied, trying not to miss a detail that would be important,

"So naturally you believed him because he is such a reliable witness correct?" James asked,

"Yes I did." Van Pelt replied,

"So you didn't take into account that the situation could have been different and that infact it could have been someone else that had injected him with a drug and kidnapped him?" James asked

"No I simply assumed it was her because of the evidence we found in her house and because Jane had told me it was her." She replied, as she realized the lack of attention she had paid to what had gone on around her at that time.

"So you have no way of knowing it indeed it was someone else who had kidnapped the defendant Patrick Jane?" James asked,

"Are in her defense? It was infact Rhonda who had kidnapped me." Jane suddenly blurted out,

"_We__'__re __dead!__" _Lisbon said, to herself as she placed her forehead in the palm of her right hand,

"Mister Jane you're out of order you will have you're turn to testify I suggest you try to control any further outbreaks." The judge warned,

"Mister Jane I suggest you don't do that gain or you could have this trial suddenly hurled in the Plaintiffs direction and you could end up dead." Caret exclaimed, pressuring the severity of his outbreak as it could have caused a mistrial which would have put the whole defendant list in hot water.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again it's all this activity I need some rest it's causing my stress level to go up and my toleration is very low." Jane whined, like a teen age school girl who wasn't aloud to stay up late and hang out with her friends.

"Due to Mister Jane's outbreak this court is adjourned until 10:00 am tomorrow morning and by then I suggest you keep you're client in order Caret." The judge directed, the blame straight into the direction of Caret Cawfeild who was now standing infront of him with her head bowed in recognition that it was her fault that she had allowed him to interact with the court without being authorized,

When Lisbon had risen from her seat she tapped Jane swiftly and gently on the back of the head to let him know she had not appreciated his outbreak even if it was in Van Pelt's defense.

She had ordered Cho to take charge of him so doing as he was told he waited behind in the courtroom to wait for Jane to walk out Cho saw the jury filter out of the courtroom and when it was completely deserted that was when Jane lifted his head and gazed hopelessly in Cho's direction it was perhaps a good thing that Jane couldn't see because Cho just stared back unsympathetically.

Finally he retrieved his cane from it's position of leaning on the leg of the desk he rose and walked over to Cho who then helped walk him out of the courtroom he helped Jane into the passengers seat of his vehicle before he walked around to the opposite side and inserted the keys into the keyhole that was on the column when he had started up the engine Jane had just finished buckling himself in.

"Cane you take me to the hospital Cho please?" Jane asked, he wasn't usually a man who made a habit of begging for things but this was no time to argue he needed medical assistance and if begging got him what he needed then he didn't really care about how he went about it.

"_Why __do __I __always __end __up __gallivanting __all__over __the __country__side __with __Jane __I__'__ve __been __doing __exactly __what __Lisbon __has __told __me __to __do __why __does __she __always __treat __me __as __if __I__'__ve __done __something __she__'__s __disapproved __of?__" _Cho said, complaining to himself as he looked over to see Jane starring at him with hazel puppy dog eyes.

"_Damn-it __why __does __he __have __to __be __the __only __one __that__'__s __good __at __making __themselves __look __completely __helpless.__" _He muttered as Jane's eyes cut through his heart like a hot knife through butter.

**Well ****I ****hope ****you ****liked ****the ****story, ****please ****review ****before ****you ****leave ****this ****page, ****would ****really ****appreciate ****it!**


	5. Messing With The System

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**Here is the next chapter thought you deserved something for being so patient.**

Scarlet Scapegrace,

Chapter 5,

Messing With The System,

Finally giving in Cho pulled out of his parking position he gave way to a mini bus before he continued in the direction of Sacramento Memorial hospital. After a few minutes of driving Cho shot glances at Jane who had his head resting against the head rest of a slightly laid back passengers seat. Jane moved his head around hazily, as if he was trying to focus on the rapidly moving scenery that flashed before his blinded eyes, as Cho watched this behavior for a moment longer he broke the silence that felt like it was sucking the life out of his far from recovered colleague.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Cho asked simply,

"What?...What did I do on purpose?" Jane asked foggily, with a touch of innocence,

"You interrupted the trial just so you could have it adjourned didn't you?" Cho asked, again but this time with a more forceful tone,

"You think I would interrupt the councilor's line of questioning on purpose and nearly cause a mistrial on purpose just to have the court adjourn until 10:00 am the next day on purpose why for what reason?" Jane asked, he had guilt mixed with an act of innocence which was mingled inside a feeling of genuine pain,

"Because you felt like crap and you knew that if you didn't do something soon you would have passed out and if you did there would most likely be a mistrial because of you're health I can't believe you used the court for your own gain." Cho said, almost with the tone of complete disbelief, that Jane would actually play with the law to this extent,

"You honestly believe I would mess with the judicial system to that extent...it hurts me to hear you say that." Jane said, almost as if what Cho had said had taken a shot directly at his heart and hit it in the dead center,

"I was doing the trial a favour either way their was the chance of a mistrial so I attempted to cut down the chances of it by acting as a disturbance that would make the judge adjourn the court I could sense an aura of uncomfortability it wasn't the kind that represented dishonesty like the kind I could feeling coming from Rhonda but one of weariness and agitation he's a good judge I could feel that but he hates the bench it makes him restless." Jane explained, as Cho clearly heard Jane slur and mumble on every sentence like clockwork,

"_Gee __you __really __do __need __to __see __the __Doctor __it __sounded __like __you__'__re __a __flipp__'__n __drunk __that__'__s __had __one __to __many __rounds __at __the __bar.__" _Cho thought, silently to himself as he diagnosed Jane's speech pattern,

5 minutes later and they were in the heart of the booming town of Sacramento as Cho pulled into a diagonal parking space, it was for disabled visitors so Cho thought it was alright to park there, taking into account that Jane had a vision disability, He put the Sedan in park and then turned the ignition off.

Getting out of the vehicle he proceeded over to Jane who was unbuckled and waiting for the guiding hand of his colleague to lead him in the hospital to schedule an appointment with a doctor. Cho made an appointment and sat Jane down in a chair that was in the waiting room.

"You can go back to the CBI Cho, Lisbon will be waiting for you don't worry about me I'll get a ride people love driving with me." Jane said, and without giving Jane a reason to want him to stay he rose from his chair and walked out of the building leaving Jane all alone in the darkness of his own mind.

"_Thank __you.__"_ Cho praised as he exited the building,

10 minutes had elapsed, and Jane had somehow managed to fall asleep he had his arms folded his leg crossed and his head bowed a young lady who was a recipient saw the consultant and walked over to him he touched his shoulder gentle and spoke even gentler.

"Mister Jane are you alright?" She asked,

Jane woke up slowly almost like a flower that opened up it's petals to catch the heavenly sunshine, "Yeah I'm fine...you wouldn't happen to have a tea on you would you?" Jane asked through a yawn,

"Yes I do, do you like Chamomile?" She asked,

"Yes thank you that will do fine." Jane said, as he smiled softly,

Jane had just managed to swallow the remaining drop of tea when he was paged by a recipient that told him the doctor was ready to see him uncannily Cho had managed to schedule the same doctor that had treated him when he first arrived.

"Mister Jane small world didn't think I would see you again are you here willingly?" Sam Whitwiki asked sarcastically,

"Yeah I'm here willingly I need you to change the dressing on my burns." Jane said stiffly, as he answered the doctor's witty remark,

"Are yes I had wanted to do follow up treatment on you're condition thank you for being so very accommodating if you would remove you're shirt and sit on the table that is just behind you." Sam thanked, continuing his sarcasm but he was a serious as any man in his line of profession,

Jane willingly obeyed an he undressed until all that remained was his pants and white bandages around his abdominal area he placed his clothes on the same table that he soon hoisted himself onto so that the doctor could get to work.

After Jane had seated himself the Doctor began to unwrap the bandages that soon revealed badly scalded skin the doctor had tried as hard as possible to cause as little pain as he could but Jane still felt enough that made him screw his face up and flinch several times; while back at CBI Cho has just walked in.

"Where's Jane?" Lisbon demanded, her voice was full of irritation at the mere thought that Jane had pulled off another one of his antics,

"He's at the hospital seeing the doctor that treated him a few days before." Cho replied, as he stopped in front of his boss to address her with respect,

"Was he that bad?" Lisbon asked, as she came to wander what state he was really in,

"_Was __he __that __bad...he __was __so __bad __that __he __sounded __like __he __was __drunk.__" _Cho said to himself, as he replayed the moment when Jane had slurred every word,

"He was bad enough that he nearly passed out on the way there but I'm sure he'll be fine now." Cho said, trying to reassure his boss that Jane was feeling better, somehow he himself doubted it he knew Jane hated hospitals and he would only go there willingly if he was really sick.

"Well just incase there is something wrong with him that we don't know about I'll head over there if he doesn't show up in 30 minutes." Lisbon said, as she walked back into her office after thanking Cho for the update and dismissing him so he could go back to work and she could get back to the migraine worth of paperwork that sat on her desk when she walked in she got a surprise from the woman who sat on her cream colored couch that Jane had bought her.

"Agent Hightower?" Lisbon began,

"Hello Teresa how did the trial go did Jane manage to contain himself?" Hightower asked, because she was called back to her office on an urgent matter that needed her attention so she had no idea what had happened after she left.

"It went well we have a good Lawyer Caret Cawfeild she destroyed everything that Rhonda could throw at us so we're head to head right now no one is winning and no one is losing." Lisbon managed, still unaware of the reason her boss had for waiting in her office,

"How's Jane I noticed he didn't come back with you?" She asked,

"Yes I left Cho behind to bring him back because he nearly passed out while the court was in session he interrupted the questioning so that the judge would adjourn the trial before it was turned into a mistrial." Lisbon explained, feeling better know that she knew the reason for her boss coming to see her,

"That still doesn't tell me where he is Teresa." Hightower reasoned,

"He's at the hospital having his burns examined and probably getting loaded with all kinds of pain killers." Lisbon finally said,

"I see...well let me know what condition he's in when he get's back I know how much you want to dive into that pile of paperwork you have on you're desk so I'll let you get to it." Hightower said sarcastically, while sympathizing with her at the sight of the mountainous pile of paperwork,

Lisbon sat behind her desk and began the task that would be long and drawn out with misery in every sentence she had to read, while in the Sacramento Memorial,

"The pain killers I gave you should help with the pain you'll experience for the next few days take them as directed and it will make life more livable until you recover." Sam explained, as he engaged in the task of gently lathering Jane's affected areas in a long lasting cooling agent.

Jane had closed his eyes as soon as the doctor began examining him he tried to control his ever changing emotions that varied according to his environment at this present time his emotions were running higher then normal and when his treatment was over the same bandage that was previously taken off was rewrapped tightly but not to tight that it caused pain.

"You may redress now Mister Jane you're health is improving slowly you mustn't rush it or you might just end up here again...I do however want to see you in here when you're burns begin to blister because when they do it will need special attention that only I can give do we have an agreement Jane?" Sam asked, as Jane buttoned his vest and slung his jacket over his arm he slipped of the examination table and walked over to the door to leave,

Jane had turned to answer him but just then he felt a strange feeling wash over him as he soon felt light headed he gripped the door frame to support himself as he felt his legs give way underneath him Sam rushed to his side as he supported his weight and called a nurse to clear room 109 so that Jane could be admitted.

A whole hour had passed before Lisbon looked at the clock on her desk that told her Jane should definitely be back from the hospital by now she was at this time very concerned so she slipped her keys in the front pocket of her jeans grabbed her jacket slipped it on and walked to the parking lot to go see what was taking Jane so long to get back.

She didn't know if it was because he couldn't find someone to take him to the CBI she ruled that possibility out when the obvious hit her he would have taken a taxi so she was left with the other obvious fact that she would rather have saved for the last minute something had happened to Jane and deep down she knew it.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review before you leave, as it will make me write more chapters :)**


	6. Sprouting Wings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...and this is the last Disclaimer I am putting on this story, because you guys know the drill.**

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

Scarlet Scapegrace,

Chapter 6,

Sprouting Wings,

When Lisbon arrived at the hospital she turned the ignition off slipped her keys into the front pocket on her jeans and walked into the building she walked over to the receptions desk.

"Hello I believe a Mr. Patrick Jane had an appointment here?" Lisbon asked, as she leaned against the desk, but then the doctor who had just come out of observation room 109 saw Lisbon and called to her he was a typical foreigner,

"Teresa how good it is to see you how have you been?" Sam asked, now in a playful and unprofessional manner,

"I'm fine but am I correct in assuming you are the doctor that treated Patrick Jane's burns?" Lisbon asked, remaining professional and concerned like any boss could be under the present circumstances,

"Are yes that's right what is it you want to know?" Sam asked, still remaining in an unprofessional state,

"Well I would like to know why he didn't return to the CBI is he okay." Lisbon asked, hoping she didn't hear what she feared she would hear,

"Well when I had finished examining him he began to walk out the door I had asked him a question and he had turned to answer me but just then he nearly collapsed in my doorway so I quickly called a nurse and we took him to room 109." He replied, appearing totally unconcerned for his health,

"He collapsed why is he alright now?" She asked, still concerned with what was going on,

"Oh he'll be just fine he's had a long day and he's just tired he can leave whenever he wants we're not keeping him here just make sure you look after him I'm still worried about his condition." Same replied now in a professional tone and he appeared to now be genuinely concerned for Jane's health so he escorted her to his room.

When she entered the room Sam went to go carry on with his other duties and the sound of the closing door caused a lightly dozing Jane to realize there was someone in his room Lisbon walked over to the end of his bed to see him fully dressed lying on a hospital bed. To her he looked like he was sleeping but really he wasn't and she found that out when he turned to look at her through the blackness of his half closed eyes.

"Hi Lisbon nice of you to come and visit me." Jane said slowly and sleepily,

"Hey...are you okay?" Lisbon asked softly,

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just so tired and I hardly have any strength left it's this trial stuff I tell you it's getting to me." Jane explained, while trying to show physical proof of his weakness as he attempted to lift his arm which resulted in failure.

"Don't worry Lisbon I'll be fine I just need some rest...and I'll be there for the trial tomorrow so don't go getting any ideas." Jane warned, with a bit of effort used to emphasize the fact that he was determined to testify.

"Jane I don't understand you're risking you're life for what? For a simple trial?" Lisbon blurted out finally, her voice was full of disbelief _"__how __could __he __risk __his __life __for __a __stupid __trial__"_ She muttered to herself,

"For a trial it's for more then a trial I'm putting my life on the line because it's better then having to worry about Rhonda walking and then making another attempt on my life that might not end up as well as the last time and even then I ended up in the ICU." Jane explained, almost as if he had been awake the entire time and saw exactly what had gone on his voice was strong and venomous despite his appearance,

Fear rushed through the veins of the weary consultant as he thought of Rhonda succeeding in her attempt to take his life, _"__How __could __she __think __this __was __only __a __trial __this __is __a __trial __that __decides __whether __I __live __or __I __face __death.__"_ Jane blurted out in his mind,

"Lisbon..." Jane began his voice changed from venom driven by fear to sincerity driven by the small flame of love that dwindled inside of his heart, "You could start with the letter A of the alphabet and end with Z before I finished naming the multiple painkillers that have been thrown at me since that day when you and I were kidnapped."

"Is it..." Lisbon began before Jane finished her sentence for her,

"That bad...Yes...If it wasn't for the will I have to see Rhonda proved guilty I would have laid down and given up by now." Jane said allowing his eyelids to fall and make him look weary and helpless it had been an attempt to fully express his emotions allowing Lisbon to understand that he understood her concern.

"_Gosh __Jane __if __there __was __some thing __I __could __do __to __comfort __you __right __now __I __would __do __it.__" _Lisbon said, to herself as she studied the pain stricken figure of her consultant,

He wasn't his usual personality and she knew it, she would feel a great weight lifted off her shoulders when the trial was over and Jane was back to his usual pain in the ass self,

"You get some rest I'll be back to pick you up later the Doctor said you could go whenever you wanted to you're not being forced to stay here." Lisbon said with a hand gesture that was pointless,

As Lisbon was about to exit the room Jane called after her, "Hey...thanks for visiting me." Jane said with gratitude,

"I'll be here to pick you up at five sharp make a mental note on that huh." Lisbon said softly, as she turned to face him before she continued on her way back to the CBI, later at the CBI,

"Lisbon we have a problem." Caret began as Lisbon opened the door to her office,

Caret was no longer in her professional outfit that she had worn before in the courtroom it was now replaced by a loosely hanging Jacket that covered a whit frilly shirt and identical jeans that matched what Lisbon wore and her hair was no longer tightly bunned together it was unrestrained and long with small golden red curls resembling Van Pelts lovely long hair, a gold bracelet on her left arm announced her arrival with chiming noises as it collided with her watch, and an elegant gold necklace hung around her neck with a lovely blue Sapphire set in a pendent, She briskly walked over so she could explain the point of her visit.

"Caret what are you doing here I thought you were going over the evidence for the trial tomorrow?" Lisbon asked, as she continued into her office and allowed Caret to follow her in, she sat behind her desk and looked up at her ready for a response,

"That's just it we have a problem with our evidence." Caret replied,

"Why what's wrong?" Lisbon asked,

"Our evidence is missing." Caret replied, clearly desperate for an answer as to where he missing evidence had disappeared to.

"What do you mean missing? Evidence doesn't disappear what are we missing?" Lisbon said, at a complete loss as to what could have happened to the missing evidence,

"The gun...where missing the gun that Rhonda used to prohibit you from entering the burning building." Caret replied, hopelessly as she flopped onto the couch in Lisbon's office out of sheer exhaustion,

"How could we be missing possibly the vitalist piece of evidence in the trial?" Lisbon blurted out,

"That Lisbon is why I'm here if we don't have that gun we can definitely be put up for misconduct and false accusations so it better pop up somewhere, because if we don't have her fingerprints we're sunk." Caret said, in a sigh it was clearly seen that she didn't get enough sleep last night,

Lisbon was dumb founded for a minute as she was just clearly told they would loose the case if the evidence didn't sprout wings and land gentle in front of her, on her desk and gleam with the light of security and reassurance, Lisbon recovered enough from the shock to ask rational questions.

"Where was the gun last seen?" She asked quickly,

"That's just it according to the record I hold in my hand it indicates no one ever saw the evidence." Caret replied as she got up briefly to hand the file to Lisbon,

After skimming over the papers for a few moments she lifted her head to respond to what she saw, "This says the evidence room never received the gun." Lisbon read on, "How could it not have made it to the evidence room all the evidence ends up there." She added,

"No offense intended Teresa but there was a gun wasn't there...tell me you're men didn't just make a mistake." Caret pleaded,

"There is a mistake...there is meant to be a gun." She replied, just then she saw Cho walk past her office door,

"Cho!" She called and Cho walked into the office,

"Yeah Boss?" Cho asked,

"Cho I need a complete search of all the vehicles that were at the Crime scene." Lisbon ordered, "Why what's wrong?" Cho asked unaware of what the problem was, "We're missing evidence I need you to get Rigsby to talk to the fire department I need him to search the engine that was at the scene, get Van Pelt to head over to the Sacramento Memorial and ask for the paramedic unit that was at the scene I need the ambulance searched if it isn't to any inconvenience. And Cho I need you to have the vehicles that were at the scene searched they should be in the parking lot so I need you to get them searched this evidence may be what determines which way the trial will swing." Lisbon blurted out nearly all at once leaving Cho to decipher the encrypted message as he walked out the door to follow her order,

"Got it boss." He acknowledged as he left,

"Personally Lisbon I don't know how you manage to stay so calm...can I use you're facilities for the making of a cup of tea?" Caret asked as she rubbed her face trying to waken herself,

"Sure...we'll get back to you on that evidence as soon as I know something...oh and on you're way out send Van Pelt in here?" She asked, as she acknowledged the need for a coffee aswell, and a few moments later,

"You wanted to see me boss?" Van Pelt asked as she entered he bosses office,

Yeah when you go to search the ambulance can you bring Jane back to the CBI I said I'd pick him up at five sharp but as you can see I have a mountain of paperwork that involves him so I need you to go instead, by the time you get there it should be five." Lisbon said without raising her head from her work,

"Okay boss." Van Pelt acknowledged and left her office, _"__Why __me...__" _Van Pelt said to herself as she thought of the trip, (with Jane) no one liked driving with Jane because he always had to complain about everything. It was perhaps because no one gave him the time of day to complain at the CBI, because they were always too busy with their heads in paperwork and he was left alone,

15 minutes Later Cho was having the CBI vehicles that were at the scene searched, Rigsby was at the fire department having the fire engine searched, and Van Pelt was at the Sacramento Memorial Hospital arranging to have the ambulance searched before she retrieved Jane.

**Well there you have it there was the next chapter :) If you liked it PLEASE! Review!**


	7. An Old Friend

Scarlet Scapegrace,

Chapter 7,

An Old Friend,

**Hey can you guess who is showing his face in the CBI again? If not then just stay tuned and then you will find out.**

As Lisbon sat in her office halfway through her mountain of paperwork her phone buzzed and identified it to be Cho who was calling.

"Hey Cho you find the gun?" Lisbon asked hopefully,

"Sorry boss but I do remember putting it in an evidence bag and then I put it on the hood of you're car." Cho said, piecing together the events of that day,

"So you're saying it should be in my car?" Lisbon asked,

"Well that's the conclusion I came to and so I searched you're car more carefully and still I didn't turn up anything." Cho said regretfully,

"Well if you didn't find anything you might as well get back to work." Lisbon said, as she dismissed Cho from any extra searching he might have engaged in,

"Okay boss." Cho replied, as he hung up, and it wasn't that much later when her phone sprang to life with Rigsby being the caller,

"Hey Boss." He greeted cheerfully,

"Did you find the gun?" Lisbon asked again,

"Sorry boss I didn't turn up anything but I did get an eye witness one of the firemen says they saw the gun in an evidence bag on you're cars hood." Rigsby said trying to cheer Lisbon up,

"Thanks Rigsby well at least we know where the gun was before it disappeared but that still doesn't tell us where it is so you might as well come back to the CBI." Lisbon said with a sigh of defeat,

"Right Boss." Rigsby thanked, as he too hung up and left Lisbon in the silence of her office to do her paperwork,

It was a long while later before her phone buzzed again this time Van Pelt was the caller, "Hey Van Pelt anything?" Lisbon asked,

"Sorry boss nothing...but one of the paramedics says they saw it on a black SUV's hood before they left so we now know where it was." She added trying to make the situation better,

Yeah Rigsby told me the same thing one of the fireman saw where it was and then where it wasn't." Lisbon said regretfully, While Lisbon and her team searched for the missing gun Jane had been sleeping for hours, until he caught the waft of a familiar scent, it was the smell of the beach and he only knew one man that spent most of their time at the beach, it was then that he shifted in bed to face the man that was in his room.

"Hey...Virgil...what brings you here?" Jane began weakly,

"Hi Jane my contacts from the CBI told me you were in trouble a bit deeper then you could handle but I put that down to the fact that they didn't like you so I came to have a look for myself...but when I got there they told me you were in the hospital...and you look terrible what did you do to yourself?" Minnelli asked sarcastically,

"Nice to see you too Virgil but a burning building will do that to you." Jane replied with a little more strength at Minneli's level of sarcasm,

"You were in a burning building? What the hell were you in there for?" He asked showing a tinge of skeptical manner,

"Well Lisbon and I were kidnapped by a woman named Rhonda Watson she had a personal vendetta against me so she attempted to kill me if it wasn't for Cho I wouldn't be here now." Jane said, in a way that portrayed great gratitude,

"Wow you must have really done something to get on her nerves how did it go what's happening to her?" He asked, as if he was still Jane's boss.

Jane's eyes fluttered slightly and there was a pause before he replied, "Nothing..." Jane answered,

"Nothing what do you mean by nothing by the look of you...you were near death?" Minnelli asked shocked,

"Because she's at a trial she's trying to get the charges dropped by proving we're lying about what happened...mind you we had enough evidence to put her on death row." Jane said, starting to slur his words again,

"Damned courtrooms I never did like them they never made sense to me if someone's guilty, you send them to prison, that's all there is too it." Minnelli muttered to himself, and just then he saw Jane's head flop to the left side,

"Jane are you okay..." He asked, but there was a pause before he jerked his head back to its original position,

"Oh yeah I'm fine it's all these pain killers there altering my sense of judgment." Jane replied as he smiled like a Cheshire cat,

"Well no more painkillers then...how's it been at the CBI?" Virgil asked changing the subject,

"I was fired." Jane replied, as he smiled, over reacting again from the pain killers,

"Why were you fired?" Minnelli asked surprised at what he said,

"Because I can't see I'm blind...the knock on the head when I was hit by a care left me blind." Jane replied this time back to his usual self, "If I was going to see again I would have been able to yesterday but I can't so..." Jane said as he waved his hand dismissing the conversation for something more enjoyable,

"So you still a fish killer?" Jane asked playfully,

"Nah I gave that up ever since you hooked me up with May turns out she didn't want me to grow a beard she said she wanted to move on that's probably a good thing to I don't think I would have liked the beard." He replied in a friendly manner,

"Yeah well you win some you lose some can't be right all the time." Jane admitted somewhat outside his ego,

"You want some tea there's a receptionist in here somewhere that was kind enough to get me a pot of Chamomile tea it's on the table next to me I think there's a plastic cup somewhere." Jane said as he picked up his own ceramic cup and took a mouthful of the uplifting tea,

"Well thank you I don't mind if I do." Minnelli said gratefully as he retrieved a plastic cup and poured himself some tea, it was somewhat bitter to him because he had never had it before but after the first taste he actually enjoyed something he would never even consider trying.

"I'm not usual a herbal type but that tea, it actually is nice despite what I thought." Minnelli acknowledged,

"It's actually very benefitting helps you sleep and wards off diseases like the cold and whatever else." Jane replied,

"You should make a habit of drinking it a lot more then." Virgil said with implication in his tone, Jane however tried to ignore what his former boss had said but it hit home,

"So you have contacts in the CBI huh care to share?" Jane asked in a childish manner,

"Now Jane even you should know I can't reveal my contacts not even to you." He said without a forceful tone,

"Nope I'm good with that I understand." Jane said, accepting the fact that he couldn't have some inside information although he really wished he knew, so he tried again,

"So who is you're contact in the CBI?" Jane asked kindly but nosily, "Its Bertram isn't it?" He pried, "No, no wait I know who it is its Brenda Shettrick tell me I'm right come on tell me I'm not loosing my touch yet." Jane asked like a child who tried to guess his birthday presents just before he unwrapped them,

"How did you know it was Brenda Shettrick?" Minnelli asked, as he filled his cup again with Jane's tea,

"Well she is a reliable source of information and she has been nosing around lately no doubt gathering information on me so who else would you be able to get endless amounts of information from but someone who knows what's going on, and if it wasn't someone from the CBI I knew it had to be close." Jane said pointing out the obvious reasons, his voice sounded alive and somewhat more filled with strength and that flame that kept him burning with the knowledge that he would have revenge on the man that destroyed all he knew and loved, _"__What __just __like __it__'__s __easy __for __Red __John __to __sneak __someone __in __the __CBI?__" _Minnelli said to himself not saying it aloud for he knew it would only cause an emotional battle to rage on in the loneliness of Jane's saddened heart,

"So how has Lisbon been? Have you made her life miserable lately or what? Patrick you know sometimes I'm glad to be retired that way I don't have to put up with you're antics anymore and someone else does and they only know what I've been through." He said, Jane appreciated it when people used his first name when they engaged in simple friendly conversations because it let him know just how strong their friendship was the only time he wasn't glad to hear his first name was when it was said by his boss Teresa Lisbon especially when he had spiked her coffee with an overdose of sugar,

As Jane and Minnelli continued to talk Van Pelt walked in, "Jane Lisbon sent me too...boss I didn't expect to see you here." Van Pelt said while still shocked to see him here,

"Please Grace I'm retired call me Virgil I won't think less of you if you did." He answered,

"So what are you doing here?" She asked,

"Well I heard Patrick wasn't exactly himself so I went to see for my self what condition he was in and I got introduced to Chamomile tea too it's not bad you should try it." Minnelli greeted as he held up his cup for Grace to see,

"I'm sorry but I can't Lisbon needs you back at the office we have a slight problem with tomorrows trial." She said trying not to say too much, when Jane heard that, his playful and relaxed manner instantly became serious and darkness clouded over his emotions as his eyes grew dark with concern, fear, and disbelief how could something have gone wrong why now, why at all.

Finally he managed to say something, "What...what's wrong?" He asked hesitantly,

"Well a vital asset to the case has gone missing somehow." She strayed from the truth Jane could sense that,

Why what was she trying to shield him from why had she refused to let him know exactly what the problem was, he could take it he was ready surely it wasn't something that vital that he would go ecstatic over it.

She noticed Jane knew she was hiding something so she had to be firm to whatever came next she would stare it down and tell him that he wasn't ready for the stress of possible loosing the trial his health was in the balance already and he didn't need this.

**Hey you guessed it, it was Minnelli, but what will happen in the next chapter? Will they find the gun or will Rhonda walk and make a second and possibly successful attempt on Jane's life? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. **


	8. The Will

Scarlet Scapegrace,

Chapter 8,

The Will,

**Hey I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and thank you to everyone who has been telling me about my spelling mistakes (Which I think I should finally address).**

"Why are you hiding things from me Grace?" Jane asked, with a forceful hand in his tone,

"Because." She answered without reason,

"I'm with Jane why don't you tell him what are you afraid of?" Minnelli asked siding with Jane.

"You think I can't take it?" Jane asked a bit offended,

"No the reason is because of the way you get if you could look at yourself in the mirror you would see that you get that look in you're eye that tells anyone around you, you're emotions are having a war deep inside of you and when you get told something that you don't want to hear you usually go off and do something that get's you into trouble and with you're health that isn't getting better I don't feel you should know." Van Pelt said forcefully and firmly,

Jane gave out a mocking laugh he hated it when others thought he was incapable but one way or another he would find out what was wrong and when he did he would fix it despite what others thought.

"If you don't tell me Grace I'll find out one way or another." Jane said giving her an option,

Van Pelt saw the growing amount of stress in Jane every time she refused to tell him so instead of causing any unneeded health problem she decided telling him was the best option.

"We're missing evidence it's a vital piece in our trial and if we don't find it James will shoot our story to pieces and we will loose the trial." Van Pelt said with a sigh of defeat, Instantly Jane took a moment to register what she had said then he put his cup on the table next to him and swung his legs over the end of the bed he fished around briefly to search for his Jacket that was slung over the railing on the bed he then retrieved his cane and began to walk over to doorway.

"Well what are we waiting for Van Pelt you go tell Lisbon Minnelli and I will be out for a bit." Jane said as he walked out the door with Minnelli following him,

"I don't suppose my opinion matters now Patrick because I'm not you're boss anymore but you shouldn't be doing this you're not well." He said still concerned for his previous employee,

"Don't worry Virgil I know what I'm doing take me to you're car we have places to go." Jane asked in a friendly but serious manner,

"I hope so Jane." Virgil said hoping he actually did understand how concerned he was,

Jane had heard that line before and felt that genuine concern in the people around him when he did something that was usually a bad idea and after he had done it they yelled at him even though it helped them solve the case. He knew how others wanted him to be more concerned for his own health but the damage was done and it was too late to change.

"Would you mind telling me where we're going? Minnelli asked, as he led Jane over to his Holden Camira leaving a bewildered agent in the observation room,

"We're going to the scene of the crime." Jane said, with a crafty smile he sometimes used to hide his true feelings as Minnelli lead him to the passengers side of the car,

After buckling in Jane gave Minnelli the required instructions on how to get to Sarah Watson's pile of rubble that used to be a beautiful house once.

After they were five miles out of Sacramento, "How much further Jane?" Virgil asked,

"Only Seven Miles left." Jane said hoarsely,

He starred hopelessly out the window as memories of that evening flooded back to him he remembered being alone and away from Lisbon in a room he knew nothing about. He remembered being drugged, he remembered a pleasant little melody he had heard after he knocked a small table, he remembered the smell of an accelerant. He remembered calling for help, he remembered hearing no answer, he remembered the sound the roof above him catch on fire.

He remembered hearing a faint crashing sound like a window being broken; he remembered the sound of sirens, before he remembered no more. Minnelli looked over at him and he saw Jane's eyes grow red as if he was holding back tears he had never seen Jane like this before he only remembered him as the pain in the ass consultant that always landed him thoughtful explanations and earaches. Seven miles later, When he pulled into the vacant lot he saw what had happened to the house it was totally destroyed there was nothing left just a pile of cinders and some bricks that had fallen to pieces after the chimney had fallen to the ground.

"Are we here?" Jane asked, as he snapped out of the trance he was in,

"Yes what did you want to do now?" Minnelli asked,

"Well I've been told the gun is missing that Rhonda possessed so where else could it be but here when it was last seen it was on Lisbon's SUV in an evidence baggie, and if it was never checked into the evidence room at CBI it must still be here the way I see it is Rhonda hid it while I was being fussed over." Jane said as he opened the door and rose to his feet Minnelli did likewise and starred around hoping to find it,

"If I'm correct...it's in the bushes over there." Jane said, as he rose his cane and pointed in the direction of which he spoke, Minnelli walked over to the bushes and searched for a bit while Jane rested his forearms on the roof of Minnelli's small car,

"I think this is what you're looking for." He said as he rose and turned toward Jane holding up his prize that was in a plastic bag,

"Great job Virgil." Jane praised as Minnelli walked back over to his car, they both entered the vehicle again and fastened their seatbelts, as Minnelli put the bag on the back seat he became curious,

"How did you know where to look I thought you said you were blind?" He asked,

"I did but before I did a psychic reading for Sarah and this is where I cam to do it and during my visit I observed what the place looked like never thought I would use the insight I had on it later though." Jane admitted, as he revealed a career path he never wanted to face again,

"Well shall we get back to the CBI now or I will receive the lecture again when I get back." Jane said with implication,

"_I __can __just __imagine.__" _Minnelli said to himself musingly,

The drive back to CBI was quiet as Jane sat starring out the window apparently starring into space, as he sat deep in thought, Minnelli shot glances at Jane as he drove he could tell Jane was troubled. He knew Van Pelt was right Jane wasn't ready for anything that was said to him but he had to admit he was good at finding lost evidence. He readily accepted this but denied that fact that he cared so little for his own life he figured he knew why because he blamed himself for what had Happened to Angela and Charlotte.

He knew what it was like to lose people that were close to him to Red John because he lost 3 good officers to Red John's disciples so the two sat there in silence until he pulled into a parking space at the CBI. Minnelli retrieved the gun from the back seat and exited the vehicle he walked over to the passengers side to escort Jane inside he held the gun in both hands as Jane placed his hand on Minnelli's shoulder to be led into the CBI.

When they walked in Lisbon was in the kitchen area and as the two walked past Lisbon snuck behind Jane and slapped him on the back of the head firmly but gently.

Jane flinched before he and Minnelli turned to see an annoyed Lisbon holding a coffee cup standing before him,

"Jane didn't I tell you not to go anywhere?" Lisbon asked,

"She hit me..." Jane trailed off,

"Nice to see you again Teresa I was about to ask how things were but it doesn't appear I have to anymore." Minnelli said in a mused tone,

"Minnelli it's good to see you again who have you been?" Lisbon asked, as she shot Jane an irritated look,

"I'm good came to check up on Jane didn't know I was going to engage in a missing evidence hunt but it was good brought back some memories." He admitted,

"Yes I believe you've been looking for this." Minnelli added, as he handed Lisbon the plastic bag that contained Rhonda's gun,

"Yes we have I won't ask where you went to find this Jane." Lisbon implied as she shot a glance at Jane again,

"Relax Lisbon we found the gun, we can win the trial, I can live, be happy for a change." Jane said, almost in a childish whine,

"Relax...how can I relax when my consultant cares so little for his life and disobeys my orders that can keep him healthy." Lisbon replied, with the same tone Jane had used, their little argument was broken up when Hightower joined in with concerned expressions,

"Teresa what do you have so far on the missing gun?" She asked with a boss like tone,

"Jane found it although he was disobeying orders." Lisbon replied as she handed the gun to Madeline,

"So what's knew...great work Jane and nice to see you again Minnelli." Hightower said,

"Please call me Virgil...it's good to see you too agent Hightower." Minnelli greeted back as they shook hands,

"If you'll excuse me I need to lie down." Jane interrupted as he walked in the direction of the bullpen waving his cane madly,

The crowd watched Jane lie down on his couch and cover himself with the brown and cream colored blanket that spent most of its abused life collecting dust bunnies before they continued their conversation.

"I'm sure we would all agree when I say Jane needs to be monitored." Hightower said with concern,

"I agree he has no concern for his own life it's almost as if he doesn't want to get better it's like he's given up and he doesn't care anymore." Lisbon added to what Madeline had said,

"When I went to see him at the hospital he wasn't the consultant I had left when I retired." Minnelli accepted,

"It appears that the only will he has right now is the will to see Rhonda convicted of her crimes so that he doesn't have to spend the rest of his life running from her." Hightower added,

Just then Lisbon bowed her head with a guilty feeling overriding any of her other emotions she had just realized the reason Jane had decided to give up and not care about his health anymore and she decided to share with the rest of the occupants.

"I know why Jane doesn't have the will to go on." She began, knowing she had the dead truth nailed to the wall,

"Why...why doesn't Jane want to live anymore?" Hightower asked, waiting for a psychological explanation about his past,

"Because he's blind...and he can't continue his work here and because he can't seek revenge on Red John." Lisbon said pausing slightly because she knew it was the truth,

"Are you saying that his life revolves around Red John?" Hightower asked, shockingly even though she should have known it already,

"Well look at it this way if you will when he could see he was cheerful, if you would call it that he pulled pranks, he bought gifts, he was nice to people in a round about way...but now he's...he's it's like he's dead already, he doesn't engage in conversation with you anymore. He doesn't care about getting better anymore, basically he doesn't care what happens to him anymore, he would rather do nothing for himself and wait until he died. See look at him now does he look like a man that cares about what's going to happen to him?" Lisbon asked as she used a sympathetic tone,

She didn't usually show this much concern for her consultant she usually kept it to herself but this needed addressing he needed some kind of help he needed something to make him want to live.

"I'd hate to admit it Teresa but firing him might have been the worst thing we could do." Madeline accepted, even though she would have rather ignored it,

"Well if you guys don't mind I'll take my leave Lisbon, Hightower." Minnelli said as he left the conversation because he knew it was no longer about him it was about Hightower and Lisbon so he left still concerned about Jane himself,

**Hey once again if you have enjoyed this chapter please do not hesitate to leave a nice little review, would be greatly appreciated. Cheer's!**


	9. Please Let It End

**Hi hope you haven't forgotten about me yet even though I have been so scarce on this fic for a while, well your waiting has paid off because I have uploaded the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Scarlet Scapegrace

Chapter 9,

Please Let It End,

* * *

><p>After Talking to Hightower it was decided that Lisbon should talk to Jane and hopefully get him back to the way they seemed to know and love. It was 6:00 pm when Jane had arrived back at the CBI and naturally its occupants were gradually leaving to continue with their lives Lisbon sat in the kitchen station of the CBI for some time as she sat their thinking, wandering what would she say, how would she say it she was probably about to start a conversation with the most difficult person in the CBI besides Cho who deadpanned whenever you said something that others would have gasped at.<p>

Finally she thought it would be better if she smoothed out the wrinkles by bearing on of Jane's favorite exotic teas in his petite little cup he always used so she began the preparation of Jane's specially made tea.

When she made it, it was as if she had done so all her life because she mimicked Jane almost perfectly as she put the milk in first, and made sure the water was truly boiling, and stirred it the correct number of times, which was accompanied by the correct number of duckings with the lemon grass tea bag.

She walked almost at snail pace when she began her approach to the consultant who seemed to have crashed out on his couch. He's head was gently rested on the arm of the couch, while his right arm was flopped over the side of the couch with his fingers gently resting on the wooden floor, he was partially covered by his brown and cream colored blanket that started from his waist down it just managed to cover his brown shoes with the long tassels at the ends which Lisbon thought was the reason he didn't use it very often.

Finally she reached Jane she starred for a moment standing as still as she possible could daring not to make the slightest sound hoping she wouldn't have to engage in conversation just yet because she hadn't even had time to prepare a speech, finally she mustered up enough courage which made her feel like an idiot, _"__Damn-it__ I__'__m__ the __boss __it __shouldn__'__t __be__ this __hard __to __start __a __conversation __with __someone __who __works __under __me.__" _She said with irritation, as she finally decided to pull up a chair and begin the slow torture that awaited her like a hungry vulture that sat waiting for something to die,

She placed the tea silently on the table beside Jane's couch as she lifted a chair and placed it infront of him she seized the teacup again and finally spoke.

"Jane..." She began softly, "Jane are you awake?" She asked,

"No...I'm asleep fast asleep." Jane said, stirringly as if he had heard what she was discussing with Hightower, The bullpen was deserted now because Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby had already gone home for the night leaving Lisbon all alone to pep talk the consultant,

Jane made several sniffing motions before he slid sideways in a sitting up position and shifted the position of his blanket to fully cover his legs.

"Do I smell a cup of tea?" He asked shakily,

"Yes you do..." Lisbon replied, as she handed Jane the tea cup she had been holding for quite some time, Jane gently blew across the cup and took a small sip of the enriching herbal tea before he sat it back on it's saucer and looked up at Lisbon in a 'well what is it' gesture,

"Jane I want you to listen to me and don't interrupt until I'm finished." Lisbon said, firmly but kindly as Jane took another sip of his tea letting Lisbon know she had made it to his expectations,

"We've all noticed how you've been acting lately and it's not you you've changed you're attitude...from someone who had a will to live...to someone who hasn't got a will to live and would rather die." Lisbon said almost harshly,

"Well what would you do when the whole reason for you're existence was just shot to pieces and left to die slowly?" Jane asked in a theatrical manner,

"That's not true Jane and you know it you have a reason to live." Lisbon snapped, back totally throwing her gentle pep talk out of a skyscrapers window,

"Explain what that is to me then you've fired me I'm blind I have no way of catching Red John now and avenging the life of my wife and child." Jane snapped, in return with ten times more venom then Lisbon could ever posses,

"Can't you see that you can still help us we can still use you to solve cases and when we catch Red John you can be there in the courtroom when we put him on death row for what he's done to you and others." Lisbon said, still remaining firm but lowering her voice so the conversation could not be heard outside the bullpen,

"He'll get death row alright but it won't be because a judge and jury put him there." Jane snarled, now blinkered by the thought of Red John,

"It's you're fault you're like this when it comes to Red John you've allowed yourself to feel rage and revenge whenever you think of him it isn't about what he did to you it's about you and you're ego it prevents you from letting go." Lisbon answered, feeling herself give in to that urge of I'm right and you're wrong,

"What would you know you never loved anything enough to know how I feel so don't even begin to tell me the reason for my hatred against Red John." Jane yelled as if he had never been sick he was fueled by mixed emotions of love, pain, torment, revenge, and guilt,

Jane's words hit Lisbon like someone had thrown a knife in her direction and had pierced her straight in the heart words of spite flooded through her head as she struggled to think straight and keep any of her venomous words from escaping her lips finally it just slipped she didn't have time to think she didn't know how Jane would've taken it but it was too late to think,

"I swear upon my Mother's grave that you will see again just before you die to see who it is that kills you!" Lisbon yelled with Venom that Jane had never heard before venom that he didn't even think existed in her calm and professional personality.

As soon as these words had escaped her lips she rose from her chair so fast that it fell over and made Jane flinch Lisbon was so angry that she didn't even think twice about picking it up instead she just marched out of the bullpen into her office retrieved her things and stormed out of the CBI and to her car leaving Jane alone to comprehend what had just happened.

While Lisbon drove to her apartment she felt guilt for what she had said how could she not she had really tossed a rock at Jane's head with the force of a bullet train, _"__Damn-it__ Teresa__ what __have __you __done!__" _She yelled, to herself inside of her confused head, First she had yelled at him with such venom it could have made her cry, and then she leaves him alone only to think about what she had just said, she grabbed her phone that was holstered on her belt and began to dial Jane's number there was a moment of hesitation and then she cancelled the call and returned he phone maybe what she had said was harsh but it showed she cared in a round about way, _"__Mary __holy __mother __of __Christ __please __let __nothing __bad __happen __to __Jane __tonight __or __I__ swear __I__ will __never __forgive __myself.__" _Lisbon begged silently to herself,

Jane was left in total shock as he had heard Lisbon cruel words before she stormed out of the CBI leaving him alone with only his demons for company then like nothing had happened at all he began sipping the rest of his tea and while he did so his face grew whiter and whiter as if someone had drained the blood from his body it wasn't until he had finished his tea and sat it on the table beside him did he start to feel strange his whole body began to shake fiercely and he grew cold so he resumed his lying position and covered himself in the blanket he began to shake fiercely until a light headed feeling washed over him which rendered the feverishly shaking consultant unconscious this sudden loss of motion caused Jane's hand to slid of the couch and come in contact with the floor his head was tilted in the other direction his skin was coldly white even though blood continued to rush through his body Lisbon had forgotten that any sudden stress would cause Jane health problems but her confused, guilty feeling clouded out any sense of reason that would have told her this.

The next day Lisbon arrived at the CBI at her usual early time her main reason other then work was to see how Jane was after their argument last night she agreed that she had no right to call it a pep talk because that was definitely not what it had turned into it had turned into a full scale war influenced by mixed emotions.

Before rounding the turn she poked her head around hoping to get a glimpse of Jane sooner but when she saw him she whished she hadn't because she saw a man that looked like he was dead she saw his skin she panicked what had she done had she killed him she immediately dropped her things and ran into the bullpen and over to Jane she felt for a pulse under his neck her eyes filled with panic even though she felt a strong beat.

What was wrong with him why didn't he move when she touched him he should have responded to her touch if he was alright if he was conscious the first thing she had noticed was his skin was icy cold to the touch she knew stress would make him sick but she had no idea what was really wrong with him what had happened after she left him in silence with no one but himself for company she immediately ripped out her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello I have an emergency at the CBI we have an officer down I need a paramedics unit here as soon as possible!" Lisbon nearly shrilled, from guilt, hurt, concern, and fear, if he died it would be her fault she had triggered that spark of stress that took over his body like wild fire he was shut down to the outside world he was breathing, his heart was beating, as far as she knew he was fine apart from the ghostly color of white that continued to tinge his skin and refuse to show the correct skin color.

Minutes later and Lisbon saw a paramedic unit rush her way carrying a gurney they were by her side and placing the unresponsive blonde haired man on it in an instant.

"What's wrong with him?" One of the men asked quickly as he felt for Jane's pulse,

"I don't know he won't respond to me." Lisbon replied shakily,

"Can you tell us anything else about the man?" He asked expectantly,

"Well the doctor said that if he was caused any stress it would give him health problems...and I might have caused him some stress last night." Lisbon confessed hesitantly,

"Are you saying he was like this all night?" He asked making sure he had his facts straight,

"Yes I think...I'm not sure." She replied nervously,

"Well you better come with us ma'am." He said as they lifted the gurney and walked to the ambulance they loaded Jane into it and they sped off in the direction of the hospital during the journey they attended to Jane attaching clear bags filled with liquid into his wrist and monitoring his blood pressure and heart rate and when they arrived at the hospital he was admitted into room 143 where he was linked to more monitors as Lisbon saw multiple wires protruding from his shirt because it wasn't necessary for them to change his clothes.

At 8:30 am Lisbon's team walked into the CBI to find no Lisbon and no Jane they were puzzled at first to where they might've gone but when they saw a plastic wrapper on the floor near Jane's couch they knew where he had been taken but they didn't know why.

"Bzzzzt!" Lisbon's phone shrilled in the silent waiting room as it notified her someone was calling she quickly took the call because it was causing noise when it wasn't necessary,

"Agent Lisbon." She began,

"Hey boss we know where you are how's Jane?" Van Pelt asked with her voice soft and kind,

"He's unresponsive to anything he hasn't even moved for the last 2 hours and 30 minutes." Lisbon replied while trying to smother a yawn,

"Cho wants to know what happened." Van Pelt continued,

"I came to work this morning after having an argument with him last night and I found him totally unresponsive and his skin was a pale white the doctor says he's skin color is back to normal know but he still isn't responding." Lisbon replied with a hint of guilt mingled in her tone,

"Alright let us know how he is later." Van Pelt asked,

"I'll keep you posted...Click" Lisbon acknowledged and hung up,

When she hung up she sat motionless for a while and then got up to see how Jane was she entered his room to see that no one was in there and then she noticed Jane was moving his head from side to side slowly with his eyes barely open she walked over to him and leaned on the beds railing.

"Jane...Jane can you hear me?" She asked hopefully,

"Lisbon...Lisbon...let me die...please let me die." Jane pleaded softly and hoarsely,

"Please end me...set me free of all my pain...I'm in pain...to much to bare...set me free...forever...set me free...if you cared you would set me free...forever." He trailed off and was no longer heard and fell unresponsive again,

Lisbon stepped back to compute what Jane had said and figured he was having some dream that he would soon snap out of or she hoped he would if not then she really wandered if he considered suicide sometimes to save himself from the everyday pain he felt but never told anyone and he just kept carrying it for as long as she had known him.

At 9:40 Jane rose from his bed suddenly as if he had just woken up from a bad dream or as if nothing had happened he looked around before he removed the cables connected to him and got out of bed to button his shirt and vest nurses came into the room to persuade him to get back into bed but he just ignored them and continued to walk out of the room Lisbon heard some faint commotion and then heard a call for her, "Lisbon!" Jane called, and Lisbon instantly rose and ran in the direction of the call she stopped in her tracks when she saw Jane waving his cane like mad while trying to defend himself from a swarm of nurses that threatened to smother him with their close proximity.

"Lisbon hurry we have a trial to attend." Jane called out again as Lisbon took his side and dismissed the nurses freeing Jane of their hounding,

Meanwhile in the courtroom the time was pressing the limits at 9:57 am,

"You're honor I have noticed that the defendant is not showing up so I ask the court if we can issue a mistrial at the absence of the defendant." James asked almost certain that he would get what he wanted,

"You're honor I beg you for a few more minutes the defendant will show up they just need more time." Caret begged,

"I'm sorry councilor but I have no choice I here by issue..." The judge was cut off as Lisbon and Jane came rushing through the door to the courtroom,

"Sorry we're late." Jane called out as Lisbon lead him over to the bench were a stressed and confused Caret stood,

"What took you so long?" Caret demanded,

"We're sorry but we had a problem at the hospital we'll tell you about it later." She said as she seated Jane and herself behind the defendant's bench.

**Please review if you liked this chapter, would love to hear your thoughts.** Also sorry for the typos :D


	10. You Can't Make Me!

**Look another chapter! Enjoy :D**

Scarlet Scapegrace

Chapter 10,

You Can't Make Me!,

After the shock the judge cleared his throat before he announced the court in session, "Now that we have our defendants in order I here by announce this court in session James you may call one of the remaining witnesses to the stand for questioning as you know this is the last day of the trial so this will point to either the Plaintiff or the defendant as being the guilty party." Chris Packman announced, and as soon as that was said Rhonda shot Jane and Lisbon a devious look and as if Jane could see it he leaned over and whispered something in Caret's ear Lisbon heard only fragments of what was said, "Are you sure that will work?" Caret asked, "Guaranteed." Jane assured as he nodded his head in a 'definitely' gesture,

"I call agent Teresa Lisbon to the stand." He announced, in a manner of someone who read too much into the courtroom late, late shows that were on TV, The judge gave an invisible roll of his eyes before Lisbon made her way to the stand where a bailiff soon swore her in.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" He asked after swearing her in,

"I do." She answered then the bailiff left and James walked up to her to begin his questioning,

"Now agent Lisbon you heard you're agent Van Pelt state that she heard a voice at you're end of the line may you explain the events that took place before the so called voice was heard?" James asked,

"I was engaged in a conversation with agent Van Pelt for a few minutes before Patrick Jane walked into my office he was trying to tell me something but I hushed him because I was on the phone then I heard him gasp I turned somewhat startled to see that the Plaintiff Rhonda Watson had her arm around Jane's neck and was also pointing a gun straight at the back of his head." She replied,

"Would you please give some details of the woman you saw pointing a gun at Patrick." He continued,

"She was in her mid twenties, and she had black straight hair that was accompanied by brown colored eyes, she wore a white jacket the same design I wear now, and a light blue colored, with matching white trousers, and cream colored shoes." Lisbon explained,

"You're very good at witness ID's aren't you agent would you say you are?" James asked,

"Yes I would but I wouldn't go around bragging about it." She answered modestly,

"Right so you agree with what was said Rhonda Watson told you to hang up the phone and she did indeed cock the gun she was holding that was being pointed at my clients head?" Caret asked after James gestured to a cross-examination,

"Yes that is correct so I basically got rid of Van Pelt so I could save my

Co-workers any bullets that weren't needed." Lisbon replied somewhat sarcastically,

"So the Plaintiff Rhonda Watson did indeed threaten to kill an officer of the law?" Caret asked again,

"Yes she did." Came the reply,

"And it's to my knowledge that Jane was injected earlier with a hallucinogen LSD if I am not mistaken I had the needle that was used tested and dusted for fingerprints." James asked taking over the conversation,

"Yes that is correct." Lisbon answered,

"Now that you have admitted this fact please explain how it is the syringe used has you're finger prints on it agent Lisbon?" He asked convictingly,

"I...I don't know how they got there." Lisbon stuttered,

"Is the reason for them being there the fact that you tried to have Patrick Jane consultant at the CBI fired for irrational behavior or the fact that you tried to kill him with a drug overdose." James asked,

"Neither I have no idea how my finger prints got on a syringe I have never even touched the one I had contained a sedative only from the CBI's medical kit." She defended,

"That is indeed true because I have here the syringe she used that contained the sedative she is addressing." Caret said trying to help defend Lisbon,

"That is definitely quite true but the fact remains that Lisbon's finger prints are still on the syringe used to inject the defendant Patrick Jane with a hallucinogenic drug can you or can you not tell us how that is possible?" James asked,

"No I can not explain it." Lisbon replied,

"Would you swear under oath that you did not touch that syringe agent Teresa Lisbon?" Caret asked,

"Yes I would swear under oath that I did not touch that syringe or use it to drug my consultant Patrick Jane." Lisbon said swearing with total innocence,

"Right we move on now what happened after you hung up." James asked accepting the fact that Lisbon was telling the truth,

"After I hung up I reached for my gun to raise it at Rhonda but she shoved her gun harder at Jane's head and warned me not to try it so I raised my hands and she took my gun and phone she then told me to take out my handcuffs and cuff myself so I did she then cuffed my hands behind my back and told me to lead her out to my car so I did and when we got there she shoved Jane in the boot and then she told me to get in she locked the boot and then drove off taking us to Devon hedges which was her mother's house when we arrived she led us up to the building she walked us inside then separated me I was locked in a small room that had bars on the windows so I had no way of escaping." Lisbon explained,

"And you had no way of knowing what indeed happened to Jane after you were separated?" James asked now shocked that his client was capable of such things,

"That's correct but a short time later I heard the cries of misery and pain coming from somewhere else in the house I couldn't be certain as to where it was coming from but it sounded as if she was torturing him he kept calling out for help and calling for me but it was useless because I couldn't escape my cuffs." Lisbon answered, feeling guilty about what had happened to him she had never asked him herself so she had no way of knowing what indeed happened to him in that room but one thing she was sure of was that she didn't really want to know.

"I see and what happened after that agent Lisbon?" Caret asked, taking over the line of questioning,

"After that I could smell the faint smell of some rocket fuel the canister that was used is in our evidence and I could also hear the faint laughing of the plaintiff Rhonda Watson I wasn't sure if it was because she enjoyed what she was doing to Jane or what it was but it sounded so sadistic and cruel." Lisbon said as she relived those torturing moments,

"Are you saying that she arranged it so that you would be tortured at the same time aswell as Jane?" James asked,

"Yes in a way I would she wanted to see Jane suffer most of all but she wanted me to see him die slowly too." She answered,

"And after you smelt the fuel what happened?" Caret asked resuming her questioning,

"After that the house was set alight and my room caught on fire when that happened I realized that it was time to leave because the flames were starting to spread so I started to throw my weight against the door and finally it gave when I left the room I could see nothing the house was filled with blinding smoke I remained in the building for a moment longer calling Jane's name but I heard nothing I started to choke on the smoke and I couldn't breathe so I fled the building and saw that Rhonda was holding a gun at my agents so I ran up behind her and kicked the gun out of her hand.

After I did that they came running towards me while Van Pelt cuffed Rhonda Cho uncuffed me they asked where Jane was but I could only answer them with his still in there. We were startled by Jane's cries for help as we all stood there helpless I regretted not being able to find him but just then Cho raced towards the building he ran inside to save Jane after a few minutes we saw the roof cave in near the doorway we were afraid that he was trapped inside. But just then we saw a chair come flying out the window then we saw Cho dive out carrying a rug.

He quickly rose to his feet again and started running towards us just as the roof came crashing down behind him he was lucky to make it out. We unwrapped the rug to find that Jane was wrapped safely inside but not without sustaining a great deal of injuries we could see that his shirt had been charred so we knew he had been burnt at some point and as it seemed not so long ago because smoke was still streaming from his clothes." Lisbon continued,

"I trust you have pictures of the injuries the defendant sustained?" The judge asked hoping that they had proof of what they said,

"I do you're honor I have photographs of agent Cho's burns and Patrick Jane's burns if you would like to see them." She said as she walked over to the judge to hand him the photos, He starred at them flicking through them one by one the courtroom was silent as he looked at the evidence finally he handed them back to Caret who returned to her desk.

"The testimony is agreeable with the evidence that was presented to me you may continue with the interrogation." The judge announced,

"Thank you agent Lisbon you may step down from the stand and Patrick Jane can take it." James said as Lisbon got down from the stand,

"Permission to borrow one of you're bailiff's you're honor to help me to the stand." Jane asked as he rose to his feet the judge nodded and a bailiff escorted Jane to the stand he was sworn in and the questioning began,

"You were a psychic before you joined the CBI weren't you Mister Jane?" James asked,

"Yes that's right." Jane replied,

"Is it also true that you made fun of Red John through the media and he killed you're wife and child as a result." James continued,

"Yes that's true due to my arrogance, and stupidity I made an evil man very angry and he killed them to teach me a lesson to make me sorry for what I'd done and I am sorry and yes if I had the chance I would kill him...I would cut him up and watch him bleed I would make him sorry for what he had done to me." Jane said that in a way that revealed pain, guilt, a need for revenge, and sorrow.

"Patrick Jane do you remember being drugged at the CBI?" James asked,

"All to well." He answered,

"Then will you kindly explain the events that took place just before this." James asked again,

"Well I was sitting at a table in the kitchen of the CBI when Rhoda walked while she was making me a tea I asked her if we had ever met because at that time I was suffering from amnesia and she said it was the first time she had met me which led me to believe she knew me so I asked her if she could make me a tea to test a hunch." Jane explained,

"And you usually use yourself to test hunches?" James asked,

"Well no one else will help me...but anyway after we talked for a bit I drank all the tea she had made after that she left and I returned to my couch where I soon fell under the influence of the drug known as LSD and a short while later Lisbon came in to sedate me that was the only needle that she had touched the other needle was placed in her desk to frame her for the drugging." Jane added,

"How did you know we found the syringe in Lisbon's desk?" James asked puzzled,

"Well while Lisbon was questioning her that was the moment she was waiting for so she could plant the evidence needed to throw the trial out the window and have us discredited." Jane replied logically,

"But you have no proof to back up any of the accusations you have just thrown at my client do you?" James asked,

"No that's right I don't I'm not the kind of person who works with evidence I usually settle for confessions." Jane replied,

"Well getting back to the case at hand we will shoot ahead to the building where you were separated from Lisbon what happened to you when you were in the room?" James asked curious as to what his client had done to him,

"Well when Lisbon and I were separated Rhonda took me down what appeared to be a long hallway where she then got me to roll up my sleeve which I did but it only caused me to be drugged with that wretched LSD again but this time it was almost a lethal dose." Jane continued,

"Do you remember if Rhonda was still in the room with you?" Caret asked now,

"Yes she was still in the room but only briefly..." Jane trailed off,

"Would you tell the court what she did to you in there?" Caret asked again,

"No...No I won't I refuse to answer that question nothing you do can make me tell you." Jane said firmly, clearly showing no sign that he would reveal what Rhonda had done in the room while he was alone and blind,

"Then you are not required to tell the court what was done to you because I am sure the jury will understand Mister Jane's feeling toward the event." The judge said kindly,

"The only thing I am willing to tell you is she was there when I was under the influence and yes it does classify as torture slow and cruel torture that eats at you for the rest of you're life and you can never live it down." Jane said, spicing his words with as much pain and torment as possible because if he didn't the plan he had set up with Caret wouldn't work.

After Jane had said this Lisbon found herself fighting the tears that just seemed to well up in her eyes because she now knew that Jane had infact been tortured while he was so helpless and she hadn't been there to protect him because she made it her soul duty to protect him from whatever threatened to cause him pain she would even protect him from himself if it was necessary.

"Did you indeed call agent van Pelt?" Caret asked, touched herself with what Jane had said,

"Yes I did I called her to ask if she knew where we were I told her that Rhonda was burning the house down and that I had been drugged and that I didn't have much time to talk because I could feel the effects of the drug and then I hung up because I didn't want her to hear me while I was someone else someone else who was possessed by an evil force that drove him to scream and yell." Jane said making a Rhonda Watson more and more edgy because she thought Jane was truly in that much pain she was dying to yell out I did it I was the one who tortured you and I would gladly do it again,

"I am correct in assuming that this drug, know as LSD is a white powder or a clear, colorless liquid known as lysergic acid diethylamide and is used as a hallucinogen and for its ability to alter human perception and mood and that the needle used to administer it eternally into the witness Patrick Jane was a 150 mg needle which means he would have been really under the influence and would have been completely helpless making him more susceptible to Rhonda's alleged torture.

And the drug causes, Hallucinations, increased color perception, altered mental state, thought disorders, temporary psychosis, delusions, body image changes, and impaired depth, time and space perceptions. Those who have taken the drug may feel several emotions at once or swing rapidly from one emotion to another. "Bad trips" may consist of severe, terrifying thoughts and feelings, fear of losing control, and despair.

"Which most certainly would have made the experience for him more distressing then it would have been under the circumstances." Caret added clearly getting the attention of the jury because one even took a tissue out of her purse to dry the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks and several other members asked for tissues from the lady who seemed to be supplied with them after a small pause Caret turned the page of her file and continued with her drug facts and symptoms at first Caret had wondered why Jane had wanted her to research all the information but now she realized Jane knew what he was doing,

"And in the long term Patrick Jane may suffer from: Rhabdomyolysis, prolonged mania, panic impairment in color discrimination, and residual visual effects and may manifest relatively long-lasting psychoses, such as schizophrenia or severe depression but my current information on my client reveals that he already suffers from some of the described effects mildly after his family was indeed slaughtered by Red John." Caret continued,

Jane even found himself holding back a tear as Caret continued to read because the feeling, the emotions, of that night came flooding back to him he wished he could blot it out forever and forget it but he couldn't he had wired his mind to store all the distressing things that happened to him in close proximity to the things he could easily recall so whenever he lost sight of what he was living for he could pull this memory out and stay on track and sometimes it came back to haunt him, eat at him, and torture him in his mentally effected mind that was like no one else's it was a fate worse then death.

"And how do you know Rhonda Watson Mister Jane?" James asked,

"I did a psychic reading for her mother when she was about 12 her mother had asked me to come to her house so I did and that's how I know the place." Jane replied,

"And what is it you told the late Sarah Watson that made Rhonda so angry with you?" Caret asked before James could,

"She wanted to know if her husband was cheating on her...and I told her the truth he was." Jane replied as he received a flashback from his tormented past, There he sat in a large living room with Sarah on a cream colored couch pretending to be gaining a psychic insight on her husband, "Yes I detect he hasn't been a hundred percent honest with you." Jane said to the redheaded blue eyed millionaire her face was soft her eyes were sad and confused because she loved her husband and she thought he loved her too. "Yes...is he leaving me please tell me he's not leaving me?" She begged,

"He's...feel it with me Sarah." Jane said as he grabbed her hand and breathed calmingly as he held his head back and closed his eyes, "He...he does love you he's uncertain right now he doesn't know weather to leave you yet...you have to talk to him tell him not to ruin what you have together tell him to think about his lovely daughter Rhonda she's so young tell him that he should think about her and the love that consist in you and her...you have to talk to him Sarah..." And as soon as the memory had hit him it disappeared to lodge itself back in the memories he'd rather forget.

"That's all you're honor I have no further questions." Caret finished as she returned to her desk,

"I have no further questions either you're honor." James added as he too returned to sit by his guilty as sin client,

"Bailiff you may escort Jane back to his seat behind the defendants desk." The judge said as an officer came over and lead Jane back to Caret when he did Caret rose to address the magistrate,

"You're honor I ask to speak to you privately with the plaintiff in you're chambers." Caret asked hoping he would grant her, her wishes,

"Alright Councilor but make it quick." The judge accepted as he held the court on pause and walked into his chambers with Caret and James,

"Alright Caret what is it you wanted?" He asked,

"I need some leeway when I question Rhonda Watson in order to prove her guilt." Caret began,

"That's fine with me my client I as guilty as they come by all means go ahead." James assured,

"Alright if you agree James then I will allow some Leeway but make it a quick line of questioning." The judge said stretching the fact she couldn't have too much of it,

**Hey me again :) I hope you liked the chapter!**


	11. The Conclusion

**Hope you like the final chapter to Scarlet Scapegrace. :)**

Scarlet Scapegrace

The Conclusion,

Final Chapter,

"I call Rhonda Watson to the stand." James called out after he the judge and Caret returned from the private chambers, Rhonda rose and walked over to the stand sassily she placed her hand on the bible that was presented infront of her, "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asked,

"I do." She said, clearly casting aside the fact that she had sworn to tell the truth under oath.

If Jane could see he would have seen Rachael Bowmen instead of Rhonda Watson because her whole demeana resembled the insane kidnapper that had tried to kill him by burning the house down if he had of taken this into account he would have seen the close resemblance in their two personalities in a way her figure resembled the crazed would be killer that had kidnapped both he and Lisbon it was like she had totally copied Rachael's plan for revenge.

"Is it true that you know the defendant Patrick Jane from a psychic reading he gave you're mother?" James asked,

"Yes it's true I was there watching when he was with my mother I watched and found it so stupid how could my mother be so stupid to believe he was actually getting in contact with my Father's sense of being." Rhonda sneered aggressively,

"I take it you don't believe in psychics then?" James continued,

"That's correct they are just a load of nonsense that people use to legally steal from other people." She replied,

"It made you mad didn't it Rhonda?" Caret asked,

"Yes, yes it did make me angry I wanted to see him get exactly what he deserved and the funny thing is someone had the same thoughts as me and made him pay for what he had done to them lying is not a trait that's very profitable I think Patrick would agree with me on that." She answered,

"Did it make you mad enough to want to kill him?" James asked,

"Yes it did for a while I wrote things in my diary that I wanted to do to him Caret was kind enough to leave out my favorite idea that I thought was the best one in there." She said evilly,

"The councilors are not to question the witness about that plan either on the ground of profanity." The judge said firmly,

Rhonda let out a small chuckle at the judges words because it was clear she loved the plan but no one else would have Jane thought the jury was blind to what Rhonda was saying because even if he didn't know her he would see how guilty she was.

"Did you witness Patrick Jane being hit by a car?" Caret asked,

"Yes I did I was happy but worried at the same time because I had just witnessed a murder the first thing i did was call the CBI and notify them that I had seen someone get hit by a car." Rhonda replied,

"Did you witness a murder that is a good question was it not you who was behind the wheel of that car and struck the defendant Patrick Jane?" James asked clearly showing he knew she was guilty,

"No it wasn't me I did not hit Jane even though I wish I had of." She defended,

"Then please do explain why we found you're finger prints on the cars steering wheel." Caret asked supporting James statement,

"Because it is my car it was stolen a while ago how was I to know it would be used to commit murder." She said continuing to defend herself,

"That is a pretty poor answer it's got more holes in it then a civ." James said,

"What do you mean?" Rhonda asked getting nervous,

"Because we found no other fingerprints on the wheel not even any smudge prints that would have been left behind if someone wore gloves to hide their prints so that leaves a statement you have yet to explain." Caret added,

"Did you infact return to the CBI later tat day and go to visit Jane?" James asked,

"Yes I did go to the CBI but not to see Jane I remembered more about the hit and run driver and the car but while I was there I did speak to Patrick." She said getting cocky again,

"Did you indeed make him some lemon grass tea or clove and honey that same day?" Caret questioned,

"Yes I did because he asked me to." She answered,

"And isn't it true that you did indeed pull a gun on the agents that tried to save Jane's life?" Caret asked,

"No...no I did not." Rhonda defended,

"Then you are left with another explanation how do you explain you're fingerprints being on the gun that you later hid by throwing in the bush at the scene of the crime." Caret pushed,

"I...I can't explain it but someone is framing me." She answered still going on in her story,

"Did you indeed spike his tea with the drug we have established to be LSD to test how much you would have to use to get the desired results?" James asked again,

"No I didn't spike his tea I just made it for him." She objected,

"Then once again how do you explain the traces of LSD we found in his cup?" Caret asked once again supporting James,

"I don't know somebody is framing me for the attempted murder of Lisbon and Jane because they found out that I hated him someone's been researching me." Rhonda defended trying to make it sound believable, Caret nodded at James and the judge letting them know she needed her leeway now the judge and James nodded back as James sat down at his desk waiting to see what Caret could achieve and prove,

"So you're saying you're not the one who kidnapped Jane and made him feel scared and frightened?" Caret asked spicing her words so Rhonda would start licking her lips ready to take a large bite of the bait,

"No I didn't." Rhonda replied,

"So you didn't drug him and feel the pleasure of hearing him in pain and then entering the same room with him later to torture him evilly you didn't feel that satisfaction?" She continued,

"No!" "So you say you didn't watch the house burn and hear Jane's screams of pain as the drug that coursed through his veins mad things worse then they should have been you didn't laugh as you heard the terrifying creams and shrills of the man who thought he was dying." Caret continued with such force and drive that she could see Rhonda's eyes growing wider with pleasure and that feeling of victory, While Jane on the other hand began to sweat and remember everything that had happened to him again the images flashed thorough his brain and the speed of light as he felt the pain and recalled everything his head started to spin and he began to lean on the desk Lisbon saw this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder Jane felt it and it made his skin crawl and add to the horrid feeling he couldn't rid himself of at the moment so he shrugged it off Lisbon noticed this and instead tried to ignore what she knew was going through his head she didn't know what it was that he saw but she knew it was horrible she new it was bad enough to add to the nightmares he already struggled to rid himself of after the tragic day that Angela and Charlotte had been taken away from him.

"So are you sure you didn't torture him and perhaps tell him how much you hated him and that he was going to pay for what he had done you told him that he was going to die slowly and painfully like you're mother is that not true?" Caret asked staying as firm as possible,

"No!" Rhonda replied clearly she was having trouble saying no anymore because she was dying to feel that pleasure that enjoyment of seeing someone suffer her mind was twisted and crazed because she enjoyed the sick thing that ticked over in her mind at the very moment Caret mentioned Jane in the burning building,

"Are you saying that you didn't set the house on fire with the knowledge that Jane was in there and would suffer far greater as he died slowly either from fear or by fire?" Caret pushed,

"Yes...I did I saw him suffer and it was beautiful he was so scared and frightened it made me so happy to see him like that he yelled at everything he was so paranoid and afraid it was like he thought he was dying and you should have seen his face when I tortured him slowly oh it was sweet, sweet music to my heart and if I had the chance to do it again I would believe me." Rhonda sneered as she had her eyes fixed straight at the consultant that was hunched over his table in either pain or because he could remember the night all too well.

"The jury now has all the evidence required to cast a verdict I suggest you go and cast you're votes now." The judge said as the jury rose and walked off in the direction of a private room,

5 minutes later and they came back out with their verdict they returned to their positions and the judge addressed them, "Has the jury reached a verdict?" He asked,

"Yes you're honor we have...We the jury find the defendant not guilty of the charges against them...and we find the plaintiff Rhonda Watson guilty of attempted murder." They said,

"Will the plaintiff approach the bench?" The judge announced as Rhonda and James approached the bench,

"You Rhonda Watson have been found guilty in the eyes of the law and by the power infested in me I sentence you to death by lethal injection bailiff take her away." The judge announced as Rhonda was cuffed as lead away and the whole way to the door she shot a death glance at Jane when she was lead away James went to congratulate Caret, "Congratulations Caret once again you win you're record goes unblemished." James said kindly,

"Hey don't worry about loosing I was where you are now once." She comforted,

"Hey don't worry about it I would rather lose then let a killer go free maybe next time." James said, as he shook her hand and walked out of the courtroom,

"Well Lisbon Jane we won I apologize for the last part of the trial it was the only part I would have to disagree with." She said looking down at Jane's disorientated look,

"That's okay we won didn't we." Jane dismissed shakily,

"Now you can get some rest at last and that's an order." Lisbon said while lifting Jane to his feet and helping him walk to her car,

"Do I ever listen to you Lisbon?" Jane asked in a some-what sarcastic manner, Lisbon just eyed Jane irritatedly and caringly because she knew Jane needed rest and before she went back to the CBI she took Jane to the hospital because the doctor had wanted follow up treatment which took a total of 45 minutes Jane didn't seem to care where he went because for the first time in his life he actually did what Lisbon told him to do which Lisbon found really helpful. The doctor hadn't told Jane much just that he was starting to get better and he needed a lot of rest to reach the point of recovery and that his burns were healing nicely and in time not even a scar would remain and when she got back to the CBI she couldn't find her team so after leading Jane to his couch she went into her office where she was soon shocked by screams of 'congratulations' from her team and Caret who was now dressed in black slacks white frilly blouse and cream colored jacket that resembled the one that Lisbon wore which was toped off with light brown shoes and a bottle of champagne.

"What is all this?" Lisbon asked shocked at the surprise,

"It's to celebrate we won the trial Rhonda's been convicted." Cho said flatly but some-what cheerily and just then the cork off of the champagne bottle shot into the air as Caret opened it the bubbly liquid was then poured into 5 glasses and distributed around the room until everyone held a cup.

"I propose a toast to agent Lisbon." Caret announced as everyone gathered in a circle and clinked their glasses together in a friendly gesture before they sipped it to the honor of their boss Lisbon,

Then an officer came in, "Sorry to break up the celebration but Rhonda Watson wants to see Jane do you know where he is?" The officer asked inquisitively,

"He's on his couch." Lisbon said cheerfully,

"He isn't I already looked there." The officer replied,

"Then where could he be?" Lisbon asked surprised that he wasn't where she left him,

They checked the kitchen but he wasn't there, Rigsby went to check the bathroom but he wasn't there either, after a frantic search of the CBI they didn't even see a trace of Jane Lisbon had no idea where he was, _"where could he possible go he's blind for goodness sake." _Lisbon thought to herself out of confusion,

Lisbon had no idea where the missing consultant could be until she returned to her office where she found him sitting on her couch sipping a glass of champagne.

"And where have you been?" She asked while eyeing him suspiciously,

"I've been around it wasn't easy I think I got lost I had to get someone to lead me to you're office." Jane said exhaustingly,

"And where is around?" She asked still suspicious,

"You wouldn't really want to know." Jane said genuinely anticipating her feelings,

"Try me anyhow?" She pried,

"I was in the boy's room." Jane said his cheeks turning a slight shade of red,

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" She asked still persistent that Jane wasn't being entirely truthful,

"Are you saying I'm lying Lisbon?" Jane asked hurtfully,

"I don't know but whenever you're involved in anything it turns out to be different to the way you tell it." Lisbon said through experience,

"I assure you Lisbon I didn't go anywhere where would I go for that matter?" Jane said still denying he was doing anything suspicious,

"Well whatever Rhonda wants to talk to you before she goes on death row." Lisbon said changing the subject,

"To me...what about?" Jane asked surprised as he sipped the bubbling champagne,

"How would I know that women is so unpredictable it's not funny and I want a word with you later about that plan you set up with Caret." Lisbon said, as she stuck her head out the door and called off the search,

"Plan what plan Lisbon...you don't think I would interfere with the judicial system would you Lisbon? Jane asked surprised at her accusation,

"That remains to be seen but let's find out what Rhonda wants to say to you." Lisbon said as she began to lead Jane to interrogation room 201 when they were inside Rhonda sat at the other end with her hands cuffed infront of her Lisbon sat Jane down in a chair,

"I want you to leave the room." Jane began speaking seriously,

"What...why?" Lisbon asked,

"Never mind but I want everyone gone and turn of the speaker in the other room." Jane said orderingly he starred around at who he knew to be in the room until Lisbon finally gave in and ordered everyone to leave the room Jane could hear that the speaker was off and the one thing he knew for sure is that Lisbon would be watching him with an eagle eye,

"Well I'm here what is it you wanted?" Jane began starring directly infront of him,

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick I didn't actually think I would get you in here but here you are." Rhonda said through a forced psychotic laugh,

"Yes I'm here so why don't you cut the crap and get on with whatever it is you wanted to tell me." Jane said irritatedly,

"Patrick so aggressive today...why I'm on death row isn't that what you wanted?" She asked sneeringly,

"I'm here because I want to know why you wanted me to speak with you." Jane said shielding himself in defense,

"I just wanted to let you know you're no the only one who's searching for a revenge they'll never find...look at me I'm on death row waiting for my execution, and you look at you you're blind what makes you think you will ever catch red John you're even fired for that matter so what hope do you have?" Rhonda asked indicating their small milestones that faced them,

"That's what I wanted to tell you...if I can't fulfill my milestone there's no reason you shouldn't grasp yours." Jane said mysteriously,

"What do you mean Patrick?" Rhonda asked with confusion,

"I mean here is you're chance to do what you've been waiting to do for years." Jane said,

"I'm afraid I don't follow you Jane what is it you are getting at?" She asked again,

"I mean...what have I to live for the only reason for my existence now is so I can avenge the life of my wife and child...but I can't do that anymore I'm blind and I will never see again Lisbon hasn't told me that but I know it's true." Jane said explaining what he was driving at,

"Are you saying you want me to kill you?" Rhonda asked as her eyes grew wide because a satisfaction that she wanted was just handed to her personally in a silver platter,

"That's exactly what I'm saying it will give you a satisfaction and me...the end of my miserable life that tortures me with every passing minute." Jane said truthfully,

"Are you putting me on Patrick?" Rhonda asked as her eyes grew as wide as they could,

"I assure you no tricks no games this is the real deal." Jane answered,

"How am I to know that?" Rhonda asked unsure that Jane was telling the truth,

"So are you saying you don't want to see me pay for what I did to you and all the pain I caused you...are you saying you don't want to have that revenge that you oh so long for Rhonda is that what you're telling?" Jane asked in a way that would make Rhonda act and seize the opportunity,

"Well if that's the way you want it then that's the way it shall be." Jane said as he rose from his chair and quickly slid his hand into his pocket and then drew it out then in a split second Rhonda flew up from her chair and grabbed Jane's shoulders and spun him around only to slam his head against the glass of the interrogation room window the window then shattered to pieces at the force of the impact Lisbon then ran into the room with her gun drawn but before she could do anything Rhonda picked up a glass shard and placed it at the dazed and semi-unconscious consultant throat.

"Take off my handcuffs or he dies." Rhonda called out,

"Let him go Rhonda!" Lisbon ordered,

"No you let me get out of here now unlock the cuffs." Rhonda called back as she swiveled the shard slightly causing blood to trickle down Jane's neck,

"I can kill him agent now let me go." Rhonda reasoned,

"Do as she says now." Lisbon ordered at the sight of the blood and just then Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt walked in with their guns drawn at the sight of the captured and now bleeding consultant,

"Boss?" Cho called out gun trained on Rhonda,

"Don't anybody make a move." Lisbon replied,

"Smart idea agent Patrick and I are going places...but first there a few ground rules if you try and follow me I will kill him no questions asked, and if you call anyone out there I will kill him do you understand?" Rhonda sneered,

"Do as she says." Lisbon ordered as she pressured the knife like shard against Jane's throat again,

"That sounds like more sense agent." She said agreeing with Lisbon's order, Jane's eyes began to flutter before he opened them to stare at something but it was no use because he had gone cross eyed and all he could let out was a dazed, 'Aaaaaaaaagh-aaaaaaagh.' And Lisbon was left helpless at Rhonda's orders,

Rhonda was freed of her cuffs and she slowly walked out of the room with a party of agents following with their guns still drawn many of the CBI operatives saw the display even a concerned Caret Cawfeild saw it Rhonda noticed they were following her and instantly she reminded them of her ground rule.

"Either you put those guns away and stop following me or this man has just been issued a death warrant." She called out,

"Put the guns down." Lisbon ordered as her team holstered their guns and gave up their pursuit and just stood in the hallway as they watched Rhonda walk into the underground parking lot,

"What now boss?" Cho asked,

"I don't know but we'll give her some time and save Jane an early end." She said frustratedly as she walked towards Hightower's office to tell her what had happened,

Lisbon burst into Hightower's office and immediately walked over to her desk, "What's wrong Teresa?" Madeline asked noticing Lisbon's concerned expressions,

"Jane has just been kidnapped." Lisbon said hurriedly,

"What by whom?" Madeline asked,

"Rhonda Watson...she asked to speak with Jane then he turned to leave and she rose and slammed him against the one way window causing it to break I tried to stop her but before I could she picked up a sharp piece of glass and rose it to his neck threatening to kill him if she was set free." Lisbon explained,

"I thought that woman was on death row and why weren't you in there with him?" She asked,

"Because he asked me to leave the room and turn the speaker off." Lisbon replied remorsefully,

"And you did what he asked you to just like that?" She asked again,

"Yes I did." Lisbon apologized,

"So you have no way of knowing what she said to him?" Madeline asked,

"No I don't...but I think Jane has a plan." Lisbon said hopefully,

"What do you mean?" She asked in return,

"Well Jane disappeared for a short time and I think he knew Rhonda would want to talk to him so he set up a plan incase something like that happened to him he has a clue somewhere that will let us know where he is we just have to find it." Lisbon replied,

"Okay if there is because it sounds like something he would do where is the clue that he left behind for us?" She asked agreeing with what Lisbon said,

"That's the only problem I don't know where it is but I'll have the team asking everyone if they saw Jane and where he went." Lisbon replied as she walked out the door,

Meanwhile Jane had been tossed in the back seat of a stolen car and Rhonda began to drive away from the CBI in a hurry but not so fast that it would draw attention before she could carry out a plan that already ticked over in her twisted mind that didn't see things like the normal human being.

She had been driving for 30 minutes now in a direction Jane didn't know he had no idea where he was being taken because he was blind and unconscious in the back seat of a red Volvo the back of is head was riddled with glass splinters and blood matted hair and if he was conscious he would have the biggest headache known to mankind.

It was five minutes after Rhonda had left and Lisbon had her team asking anyone in the CBI if they had seen him and after a few more minutes Cho turned up a woman who claimed to have seen him in the upstairs area of the CBI which puzzled Lisbon what would he be doing up there other then retiring to his self proclaimed living quarters.

"Yes I saw him a sandy haired man hazel eyes three piece suit?" She asked making sure she was describing who they were after,

"Yes that's him when you saw him what was he doing?" Lisbon asked,

"He didn't go to that room of his he went somewhere else he was sliding his hands against the wall looking for a certain door I think it was the storage room and the armory I think what could he possibly want in there anyway." The witness asked puzzled herself,

"We don't know but where going to find out." Lisbon said then hurried in the direction of the storage room and the armory she took Van Pelt and searched the armory for a trace of Jane's being in the room while Cho and Rigsby searched the storage room for what Jane was after they searched for a while until they both exited at the same time to reveal their findings.

"We're missing a small gun here." Van Pelt said,

"We're missing a tracking beacon here a tracker and a monitor." Cho answered,

"Why would he want those things unless he knew he was being kidnapped?" Cho asked,

"He had it set up for what reason I don't know but we have to find that monitor if we want to save Jane." Lisbon said as she walked in the direction of her office where she last saw Jane sipping champagne,

Lisbon and her team frantically searched the couch on her desk and found nothing they had checked every part of the room so they all stood gazing around at everywhere they had checked already and knew not where it could be hidden.

But meanwhile Jane was being dragged into a small cabin like shack it had large wooden logs for walls and small windows and a skinny table in the middle of the room and a small fireplace on the south side but it had remained untouched for sometime and black and grey ashes were all that remained she continued to drag him until she lifted him onto the table it was just long enough for his head and feet the cabin belonged to Rhonda it used to be a house of comfort and pleasant memories but now she was going to turn it into a house known for death and revenge and all manner of chaos.

There were three other rooms on the small cabin one she used as a storage room and the other was a kitchen and a small bedroom she entered the bedroom and returned to the living room with a roll of silver duct tape she walked over to Jane and taped his ankles to the table she wrapped it several times to make sure it was too thick to break and so he couldn't escape she then proceeded to his waist and wrapped the silver bonding several times over him and around the table then snapped the tape and bound it off she then proceeded to his shoulders and wrapped the tape around again several times and bound it off when she was satisfied then she walked into the kitchen and came back out with a hypodermic needle filled with that wretched clear liquid Jane had come to know and hate.

She took off the cap and inserted it into his right wrist and forced the liquid into his veins fortunately it wasn't enough to make him lose his mind it was only enough to feel a mixture of emotions at one time and cause him to see things that weren't really there.

But back in Lisbon's office she still didn't know where he could have hidden the device until she noticed the only thing that had been left untouched was the bin beside her desk so immediately she started to rifle through it in search of Jane's clue her team starred at her until she drew a monitor out of the trash can and looked at it frantically the GPS like tracker informed her in an instant exactly where Jane was it was in the vicinity of the Tahoe river at the sight of that she cursed aloud,

"Damn-it what is it with killers and the Tahoe River?" Lisbon said as she showed her team where Jane was she then ran to Madeline's office and told her that she knew where Jane was and that they were going to save him from Rhonda Hightower agreed willingly and Lisbon had her team ready to go on a moments notice they ran into the underground parking lot and jumped in Lisbon's car Rigsby got the front passengers seat while Cho and Van Pelt shared the back Lisbon gave the GPS tracker to Rigsby so he could give her directions as she drove the drive was in silence and all that was heard was Rigsby's directions.

While in the cabin Jane was regaining consciousness he blinked his eyes once and was hit with a bright light he closed his eyes again because of the pain it caused slowly he tried to blink again and the bright light remained until he blinked for a while longer and it was then that he saw a fuzzy figure of where he was he continued to blink until he could see things clearly he was surprisingly nervous and frightened and he could barely think straight as thoughts of death and fear took over nearly all his sense when he could see again he nearly wished he hadn't because above him on the wall was the head of a bear which turned into what looked like it was moving Jane blinked again trying to destroy what he saw but when he opened his eyes again the head of the bear was right infront of his face it's eyes shone red and anger stricken then it opened it's mouth to reveal sharp teeth that dripped blood as if he had just eaten a kill and was looking for another when it had spied him. At this point Jane was so scared that he shook like a leaf in the harsh breeze then the bear's eyes shone blood red as it stared directly into his and roared with an ear splinting note and that caused Jane to yell in terror before he thrashed about and rocked the table he struggled to get away from the figure in front of his face but when he moved the bear seemed to notice as it started to bite in the air and blood shot from it's mouth as if it had bitten him then it had disappeared he looked around worriedly until it appeared before him again in a form of it running up to him it's eyes shone so bright with the color red that it was more noticeable then anything else as it got closer Jane's eyes grew wider with fear and once again it stop infront of him and bit the air spitting blood it's eyes seemed to pierce his as he starred and yelled then pulled against the tape again and again trying to get free but it was no use he was trapped the hell bound beasts eyes shone like he was starring at the sun as it's teeth grew sharper by the minute ready seize him as prey.

Sweat began to roll down his face through fear and with every movement he made sweat shot in multiple directions it was then that he heard a laugh a psychotic laugh that echoed and with every cackle it made his head bound as if someone was striking him with force it was then that the bear was replaced with Rhonda Watson who stood infront of him her eyes too shone with a blood curdling red as bright as the sun and as her mouth opened to laugh at him he saw the same sharp teeth that the bear possessed and there where thousands of sharp teeth lining fear striking lips she held something in her hand that transformed from a knife into a green colored serpent that too had those memorable eyes and sharp teeth he struggled now frantically to free himself from the horrible images that laid before him.

The serpent seemed to stare at him evilly and that only made him struggle more which caused an excruciating pain to surge through his shoulder the table no longer rocked because Rhonda now sat on it as she watched him in terror and pain the serpent then with the speed of light shot toward his face with it's mouth open and showing it's large carving knife teeth a yell was once again heard by Rhonda and she grinned evilly almost as if she was some possessed monster the serpent was now gone because whatever Rhonda held had been thrown away as she proceeded up the table towards Jane's face she then spoke and with every word Jane heard an echo and he yelled louder and louder.

"Jane you're going to die...do you want to die here like this...I want to see you feel pain and fear...are you feeling it?" She asked ghostly she was only to be answered with Jane's terror and she knew it,

"Stop it! Please someone help me!" Jane shrilled,

"Red John Patrick Red John do you remember what he did to you I want you to remember him can you do that?" She asked still psychotically it seemed,

Meanwhile in the car Lisbon drove like a mad woman but no one dared to say a word because they all felt the same way towards Jane he was their friend and they were his, they had been on the rode for a while and Rigsby indicated that they were nearly right on top of Jane and with this information they saw an entrance that was lined with rows of trees that were on either side of the road Rigsby indicated that they were to turn down the road Lisbon did so and soon they all saw a small cabin in the distance when they were close enough to it but not yet seen Lisbon stopped the car and everyone got out just then they heard three shots ring out from the direction of the cabin they immediately drew their guns and ran up to the building Lisbon didn't even wait she just kicked in the door and entered waving her gun around along with her team they had entered in the back way and they were in the storage room before they could open the door they heard a loud upset, terrified, moaning sort of whine Lisbon knew in an instant that it belonged to Jane so she quickly threw open the door and they entered the large living room where they saw the dead body of Rhonda Watson who had three bullet holes in her chest they quickly holstered their guns while Lisbon ran over to Jane who was taped to a table and had obviously been crying at some point because his eyes were red and tears could be seen on his cheeks through the large amount of sweat that lined his face his jacket pocket had smoke streaming from it because he had just shot Rhonda Lisbon ignored this as she leaned over Jane.

"Jane are you okay?" She asked concerningly,

All Jane heard was an echoed question and red gleaming eyes and sharp terrifying teeth in the person he should have seen as a friend which caused him to thrash about and call out frightenedly,

"Jane what's wrong with you it's me." Lisbon said,

"Boss." Cho called as he held up a syringe that used to contain a drug that was now in Jane it was then that Lisbon understood why Jane was acting seriously strange. She saw how scared Jane was and it tore her up inside because she never wanted to see anyone like this not now and not ever,

"God Forgive me." She said before she struck Jane in the jaw causing him to fall unconscious she then grabbed the knife off the floor and cut the tape that held Jane to the table and with Cho's help carried him to her car this time Jane got the passengers seat and Rigsby was forced to share the back seat with Cho and Van Pelt over the bumpy rode Jane flopped about lifelessly like a rag doll if it wasn't for the seat belt he would have slipped of the chair.

Hours later,

Jane began to regain consciousness he blinked for a bit before he saw Lisbon starring at him he knew where he was he was on his couch in the CBI where he wanted to be not in a hospital bed being harassed by doctors and nurses Jane was the first to speak.

"Oh you have no notion how good it is to see you're face Lisbon I thought I would never see it again." Jane said honestly,

Jane was answered by a punch in the shoulder from Lisbon, "What was that for?" Jane asked confused,

"That's for letting yourself get kidnapped by Rhonda and not telling us the truth about what you were really doing earlier." Lisbon said playfully,

"You set it up didn't you, you knew you would get kidnapped that why you put the GPS tracker in my office...but what I don't understand is why you did it you know you killed Rhonda don't you?" Lisbon asked,

"Well no I didn't know if she was dead but I do know I shot her three times I think." Jane said trying to remember,

"Why don't you tell me why you did it?" Lisbon asked kindly,

"Well I knew she would want to talk to me so I took measures that I hoped would ensure my safety." Jane replied,

"Then why did you make me leave the room?" She asked,

"Because of what she wanted to talk to me about." Jane answered, "I will never tell you so don't bother asking...my head hurts." Jane said honestly,

"Well that will be like that for a while until the laceration heals it's not severe so it shouldn't take that long." Lisbon answered,

"Do I smell lemon grass tea?" Jane asked after sniffing for a bit,

"Yes you do." She answered happily as she handed him the cup she had concealed,

"Thank you Lisbon for saving me." Jane said as Lisbon began to walk away,

"That's okay you get some rest now." Lisbon replied gratefully as she returned to her desk,

Jane sipped his tea as he thought about what he had told Lisbon it had been a lie the real reason he wanted Lisbon out of the room was so he could set Rhonda up in purpose and make her kidnap him so he could kill her because he did not and probably would never forget what she had done to him before she burnt her mother's house down but he would never tell her that because she would never understand his motive for many of the things he did but if she did know he did it on purpose she would have realized there was no way she could stop him from killing Red John.

The End.

**Right first I would like to apologize for all the mistakes that I know are in the story, and for the way it is written because I haven't edited it, and because this is the final chapter and I will not be continuing the mentalist fandom.**


End file.
